Wardens song
by ScepticalOne
Summary: In life, Tristan was your average Joe. Was being the keyword. Now in the body of an elvish boy in the Ferelden circle, he will do what any sane person would, learn magic and amass enough power to become one of the most powerful mages in Thedas.
1. Chapter 1

The most original title for a chapter ever, Introduction.

I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups.

* * *

The wheels of the cart creaked gently as they turned over the stone road, serving as the tempo for the dusk's rain to drum on the roof. Almost of the carts inhabitants had entered the comforting embrace of unconsciousness, an elder man in an unpractical looking suite of armor and a young elf boy staring at his hands in an almost panicked confusion.

The boy slouched against the wall of the cart, trying in vain to control his breathing. 'This can't be,' He thinks as he glances at the children in the cart, most of whom where human with a few smaller elf children scattered about.

'Elves aren't real,' He tried to ration, ' _But I am an elf,'_ a voice echoes from the back of his head, causing the boy to slowly run his fingers over his ears, his angled, pointed ears.

'Damn'

'This can't be happening.' The boy thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the armored man at the back of the cart, _Templar_ , the word resonated with a double meaning in his mind.

Images of an the stoic guards of the Chantry imposingly standing in the ornate halls of the religious house. Images of faceless grunts of a corrupt fictional organization on a screen. The Makers faithful warriors, abusers of a broken system.

The elvish boy clutched his head in pain as two sets of memories clashed, mixing and churning in a violent storm of chaos. His name, what was his name.

Tristan! No, that was the name of a human from a strange world. The name triggered memories of bright lights and odd noises. His name was Alim, It couldn't be, that name was a default name in a fantasy game. Both names where his, yet neither fit. This only muddled the already blurry lines in his memories, sparking a nightmarish migraine.

Whatever his name was he decided to lean his head back against the aged wood of the cart, letting its rhythmic shuffling lull him into a half sleep.

* * *

"Well this is shit." Alim grumbled under his breath as studied his face in the reflection of one of the vanities in the younger mage quarters, running his fingers over his Vallasin. 'Of course it's Mythal's brand. How fitting.'

Several days had passed since the boy had been brought to the tower, time that he spent getting accommodated with his knew "home," as well as the new memories in his head.

'I should probably make a plan for shite to come,' Alim thought to himself, 'I don't know if Duncan is going look at the tower for recruits, hell I might not even be the Grey Warden.'

Alim turned away from the vanity and somberly ambled towards his bunk.

'Guess I'll just have to Overlord this bitch then.' Alim vowed as he plopped onto his bunk.

* * *

Several years later.

'Lets see, I know I saw that book on spellwisps somewhere around- there we go.' Alim stopped and tugged on one of the books before him.

"Makers breath!" A voice rang from one end of the book shelf.

"Oh, how's it going Jowan?" Alim casually replied tucking the book under his arm and turned to a pile of books on a nearby table.

"What in Thedas do you need so many books for?" Jowan said in shock as he pursued through the titles of the books, "You do know we only need to pick two subjects, right?"

Alim shrugged and lamely replied, "I'm good at studying."

"But five subjects, Andraste's tits!" Jowan slumped into a chair, "You'll be lucky to pass anything with that much."

"Oh, I think I'll be fine." Alim chuckled, they had nothing on the hell that was the American school system.

"How were you even allowed to take that many classes anyways?"

"I'm just that good." Alim said as he tried to suppress a shudder at the thought of the hours he spent begging Irving, and the multiple favors he now owed to several older mages.

Jowan rolled his eyes, "Right."

"So have you heard about Anders, Rumor's have it he jumped into the lake and swam to freedom…" Jowan said, rambling about the latest gossip around the tower as Alim stuck his nose into a beginners book for earth primal magic.

* * *

Several more years later.

'Okay this thing is freaking adorable.' Alim thought as he maneuvered a small wisp through his fingers.

"Good job Alim," Jowan said sitting beside him on the bed, "You'll be taking the harrowing in no time at this rate."

"Hopefully," Alim said doing some quick mental math trying to estimate when Duncan would arrive. "How are your studies progressing?"

Jowan looked away as he summoned a small flame to his hand, "Compared to you, I might as well be standing still."

"That wasn't the question. Your studying the same Entropy subject as me, I can help you if you need help there."

Jowan mirthlessly chuckled, "How, you barely have enough time to eat with all your classes." He extinguished the flame.

"I'd make time, Your my friend Jowan." Alim said as he pushed the wisp to dance around his somber friends head.

"That means a lot to me." Jowan said as he turned towards the elf, "Finn looks to be in entirely too good of a mood, should we fix that?"

Alim frowned, "No, I convinced him to help me research a project I've been thinking about."

"Damn," Jowan said disappointed, "What's the project?"

"Long distance communication via the fade."

* * *

"The apprentice must go through this alone First enchanter," Knight Commander Greagoir admonished Irving.

"You are ready." He said ushering Alim towards the pedestal.

'It's about damn time.' Alim thought as magic burned through his veins and felt the world go dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here's my first attempt at a dragon age self insert fanfiction. I know, original.**

 **Just so this is out there, Alim will have multiple spells (Six starting ones to be specific) but will have less than or equal to the maximum amount of spells any character can get via leveling up (38 total including dlc, which will be included in this story) and wont have access to Herbology (Such a horrible trade off really.)**

 **Have a good whatever now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, because I count the introduction as the true number one chapter.

I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups.

Also, language.

* * *

'That was not fun,' Alim thought as he sat on his bed cradling his head.

"You're awake!" Jowan's voice ripped through Alims head like shrapnel from a bomb.

"I wasn't aware of that, thanks for telling me."

"When they dragged you in this morning, I didn't even know you'd been gone all night!" Jowan said in genuine worry, "I've heard of apprentices who never come back, was it really that dangerous?"

Alim nodded his head, causing a mixed look of joy and frustration to flicker across Jowan's face.

"I'm glad to hear that," He said in relief, "What was it like?"

"You know I can't tell you that," Alim said softly so as not to aggravate his head.

Jowan quirked an eyebrow, "Which means you'll tell me later right?"

"Of course," Alim snorted.

"Hope you remember me, up there in those nice mages courters upstairs while I'm stuck down here," Jowan said, somberly slumping himself against a nearby wall.

"I don't even know when I'll be called for my harrowing."

Alim rolled his eyes at his friend, "You'll be called when they think you're ready."

"But I've been here longer than you!" He said in frustration, "I sometimes think they don't want to test me."

"You're just being paranoid," Alim said softly, placing a gentle hand on the older man's shoulder. 'Or they caught on to your practicing blood magic.' Alim thought to himself as he searched his friend's hands for scars.

"Oh, by the way, Irving wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

"I'll hurry along then," Alim said with a final pat on his friend's shoulder.

The elf turned away and swiftly walked towards the first enchanter's office, smirking as he overheard gossip about his Harrowing being the quickest and cleanest yet.

'Maybe that could earn me some favors, speaking of.' Alim thought as he entered the tower's library, and also ignoring the apprentice who managed to set himself on fire.

"Hey Finn," Alim called out to the older mage, "How's the project coming along."

The ginger turned at hearing his name called, a smear on his face at having his studies interrupted, only for it to fall away when he saw Alim, "Oh, it's you."

The bookworm turned to a pile of books and pulled out a severely worn journal, bits of scrap paper seeming almost haphazardly stuffed in, as well as a stack of bronze discs, framed with dark oak etched with dozens of magic symbols.

"It's going well, I've managed to make several prototypes," Finn said offhandedly as he handed the stack to the younger elf, "It was an interesting concept, trying to replicate the communication ability of Eluvians by connecting smaller mirrors through the fade."

'Probably because that's how the Eluvians basically work.' Alim thought as he put away the new tool.

"Thanks for helping me, man." Alim said as he placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and handed him one of the disc's back, "You'll be the first to know if I have any more dumbass ideas."

The human took the disc and tried to subtly move the elf's hand off his immaculate robe, "I'm sure you will."

Alim gave a quick smile as he turned back on his original journey, 'That most certainly cost me a lot of favors.' The young elf thought.

'At least it's worth it to get a fucking phone.' He rubbed his fingers over the disc in his bag, oh the plans he had for these.

Alim swiftly moved past the storeroom, trying not to make eye contact with Owain and any other tranquil.

'Fucking unnerving.'

"What's up Cullen," Alim said as he approached the somewhat nervous templar.

"I'm glad your Harrowing went well," The knight said with a small smile, "I was the one who would have had to strike you down if you failed."

"Sometimes it does be that way," Alim said offhandedly,

Cullen shook his head at the odd elf before waving his hand towards the opposite end of the corridor, "You must be terribly busy, perhaps we can talk another time."

Alim nodded and continued on his way.

'And to think, he'd be a heartthrob in little more than a decade, the noodly haired fuck.'

Alim slowed his step as he approached the First enchanter's office, Greagoir's voice echoing out from the open door of the office.

"Most of the Senior enchanters have already been sent to Ostagar, we've committed enough of our own to this war effort." Greagoir angrily argued.

"Your own?" Irving gave a mirthless chuckle, "Since when have you felt a kinship with mages?"

A joyless smile formed upon Irving's lips, "Or are you afraid to let the mages out of your sight?"

"How dare you-" Greagoir said, gearing himself up for a yelling match, only to be cut off by an up until that moment silent third party.

"Gentlemen please, There is someone here to see Irving." The darker skinned man said in a calm voice.

"Don't mind me, I can wait," Alim said with a mocking grin.

Greagoir sneered at the wise ass remark, but Irving smiled, "If it isn't our new brother in the circle, come closer child."

The man from before stepped forward, "Is this-"

"Yes." Irving preemptively answered.

"Well, you're obviously busy," Greagoir said, "We'll finish out discussion later." He said walking away, making the author joyful at not having to type his name again any time soon.

"Of course," Irving mumbled as the templar walked away.

"Now where was I, oh yes." The greying mage gestured toward the darker skinned man, "This is Duncan of the Grey Wardens." The man tilted his head at the mention of his title.

"Sup." Alim chirped.

Duncan looked towards the First enchanter with a quirked brow and was met with a hand wave in return.

"You know of the war brewing in the south, Duncan is here to recruit mages to aid the king's army at Ostagar." Irving exposited.

"With the darkspawn invading we need all the help we can get, especially from the circle." Duncan continued.

"Makes sense," Alim nodded his head, "Mages are good at taking on groups."

"Exactly, if we don't drive back the darkspawn, I fear we may have another blight on our hands.

"Oh hush now Duncan, you'll frighten the poor lad with talk of blights and darkspawn." Irving said as he gestured to the nonplussed elf, "This is to be a happy day for him."

Duncan's face hardened somewhat, "We live in troubled times, my friend."

"We should seize moments of levity, especially in troubled times." He sagely rebutted.

"The harrowing is behind you," Irving looked back to Alim, "Your phylactery has been sent off to Denerim, You are officially a mage within the circle of magi." The man finished the speech he had undoubtedly given dozens of times before.

'Nothin says hypocrisy like legalized blood magic.' Alim thought bitterly to himself, 'I should see about fixing that later.'

"You have proven yourself responsible enough to handle your power, I present you with your robe, your staff, and a ring bearing the circles insignia." The old man said as he handed Alim the stack of listed items, "Wear them proudly, for you have earned them."

Alim nodded his head in thanks, "Glad its official, Only took me a decade but hey."

"It goes without saying, you won't discuss the Harrowing with those who have yet to take it." The old man gave a stern, but gentle glare. "Now take your time to rest or study, the day is still young."

"I am done here," Duncan announced.

"Would you be so kind as to take Duncan back to his room child," Irving asked in a grandfatherly voice that left little room for choice.

"It would be my pleasure," Alim said as he turned and gestured for the Grey Warden to follow him.

"Remember the guest quarters are on the east side of this floor, near the library." The old man massaged his temples, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to discuss with Greagoir."

* * *

"Thank you for walking with me, I'm glad for the company," Duncan said after several minutes as the two strolled around the large tower.

"No problem," Alim said as he tested the weight of his new staff, "So have there been many darkspawn attacks?"

"A horde has formed in the Kocari wilds, If they are not stopped they will strike north. We Grey Wardens believe an Archdemon is leading the horde." Duncan explained.

"Sounds shitty," Alim said nonchalantly.

"Yes," Duncan said solemnly.

The two walked in silence down the stone hallways towards the Wardens lush room.

"Thank you," Duncan said as he walked towards his desk.

"Enjoy your stay," Alim said as he walked out the door, and into an out of breath Jowan.

"I'm… glad… I caught up with you." The shaggy mage gasped as he tried to control his breathing, "Are you done talking with Irving."

"Yeah, Whatcha need?" Alim asked as sincerely as he could, already knowing the shit storm that was about to unfold before him.

"Do you remember what we discussed this morning?" Jowan asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, why are we whispering," Alim asked in a stage whisper.

Jowan quickly whipped his head around to see if anyone noticed their conversing, "Shh! Let's go somewhere else, I don't feel safe here."

The skittish man turned and started quickly walking down the halls, "Your starting to worry me Jowan." Alim said feigning worry.

"We should be safe here," Jowan said as the two stopped in front of a young chantry sister.

Alim gave his friend a deadpanned stare, "You do realize there's an initiate standing next to you… right?"

The young lady giggled.

"Jowan, the fuck is going on?" Alim asked his longtime friend.

"Remember a few months ago when I told you I met a girl?" Jowan asked, "This is Lily."

"Oh, Makers sweaty ballsack your actually a real girl." Alim reacted overdramatically just to be an ass.

"Hah, hah very funny, you also remember when I said they didn't want to give me my Harrowing, I know why," Jowan looked at his hands in frustration, "They're going to make me tranquil!"

"They'll take everything that I am from me, my dreams, hopes, fears, and my love for Lilly. All of it, gone!" He said in anguish.

"That's rough buddy," Alim said trying to sound sympathetic, and almost not completely failed in doing so.

"They'll take my humanity, I'll become a husk!" Jowan said, seeming to become slowly more embedded in his grief.

"And how exactly did you learn of this?" Alim asked, trying to make it seem like he didn't already know why. Luckily neither noticed and Lily stepped forward.

"That would be me, I saw the document on Greagoir table, authorizing the right on Jowan, and Irving signed it." She soberly explained.

"The fuck did you do to get yourself tranquiled and why wasn't I there to help?" Alim asked.

"I didn't do anything, there's a rumor going around that I'm a blood mage, I'd be a danger if they made me a circle mage." Jowan defended himself.

'I'd be more inclined to believe you if you weren't lying through your teeth like a politician.' Alim internally bitched.

"...Shit, that's bad."

"It's not safe here for me anymore, I need to get out and destroy my phylactery. They can't track me if they don't have it." He gave his old friend a pleading look, "We need your help, we can't do this on our own."

"Give us your word that you will help, and we'll tell you what we intend." Lily chimed in.

"Alright, I'll help." Alim said as he crossed his fingers behind his back, "But when your out, you best send me sweets."

"Thank you, we will never regret this," Lilly said graciously.

'Yeah, but you will.' Alim thought bitterly to himself, "What's the game plan."

"I can get us into the repository, but there's a problem, there are two locks on the door, each key is held by the First Enchanter and the Knight commander. But what is a door to mages."

"So we break in?" Alim asked.

"I once saw a rod of fire melt a lock, but Wynne doesn't release such things to apprentices."

"Good thing I'm no longer one, Ay?" Alim nudged Jowan in the shoulder.

"Me and Jowan will stay here, We'll attract less attention that way," Lilly said wisely.

"I'd help but it'd look suspicious," Jowan apologize.

"Good luck, our prayers go with you." Said with a tilt of her head.

"Alright, you two lovebirds try not to get too nasty with each other while I'm gone, It'd be a shame if you had to drag a kid around," Alim said as he left the now blushing couple to go change into his new robes and hold up his end of the plan.

'No matter what I do though, I'm still going to get screwed in the end.' Alim chuckled to himself, 'Now all those late nights studying are going to pay off. Here I come Archdemon, prepare to get fucked.'

* * *

 **That seems as good of a point to stop as any. Took me way too long to write this. Hope the next one will come out sooner. Also thanks to the guest reviewer Judy for your kind appraisal of my story.**

 **Have a good whatever now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Return of the vengeance of the mage.

I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups.  
Also, language.

* * *

 ****

 **"** **Irwing, Holy fuck!" Is what Alim would have shouted if he didn't have a single shred of self-control. Instead, the young elf knocked on the First Enchanters chamber door.**

'Quote the raven, nevermore.' Alim thought to himself with a chuckle.

The older man soon appeared after a moment of Alims rap tap tapping upon the chamber door, "Ah, there you are." He said as he ushered Alim into the warm study.

'I'll never get over how much this place reminds me of Harry Potter.' Alim thought while staring at some of the weird shit the enchanter had around his room.

"You must have made a good impression on Duncan, when I ran into him he said he was glad to have met you," Irwing said in his scratchy grandfatherly voice.

"That's good to hear, First Enchanter," Alim said, knowing full well that the old man would just continue on no matter what he said. The glimmer in his eye seemed faded and his shoulders seemed to slump in exhaustion.

"You should speak to him more if you get the chance, He's a wise and learned man." Irwing continued on, "Now, you haven't seen your friend Jowan have you?"

Alim morphed his face to make it seem like he was furiously debating something.

"What is wrong my child?" Irwing inquired placing a gentle hand upon the elf.

"Well First Enchanter, he's the reason I came here." Irwing looked at Alim in confusion for a moment, then his eyes darkened further when the Brunet elf continued, "He wants me to help him escape."

The old man pulled Alim deeper into the study, closer to the warm fire and sat the man down in a chair.

"I've known about his… relationship for a while now, and I'd guessed she would have told Jowan about his Tranquility… But she still should've known better." The elder mage slowly slumped into a chair across from Alim.

"If he wishes your help in his escape, then do it," Irwing said his face hardening somewhat, "They both need to face punishment, and without undeniable proof, the Chantry will defend Lily with claims of blood magic."

'Well, you wouldn't be completely wrong.'

"Help them however you can, we will catch them red-handed. No one will be able to dispute their crimes." Irwing said coldly, a bitter note entering his voice as he continued, "Every once and a while we must remind the chantry that their members are not as perfect as they think they are."

"Go convince them that you will sacrifice all for their cause, and I will have a contingency of Templars waiting outside of the repository, so that they may see what their initiate had helped create." Irwing placed a firm hand on Alims shoulder as he stared into the younger mages eyes, "Do this, and your loyalty will be rewarded."

Alim tilted his head in confirmation, a grim mask hiding his true emotions.

'This is done neither out of loyalty, or spite, or greed.' Alim thought to himself, 'This is only to get me into the Grey Wardens.'

It was hard for him to tell if he was just stating the facts or comforting himself. He did have good memories with Jowan, but he'd also never felt a true connection to anyone around him since he woke up here.

'Jowan is a nice guy, he just made some bad decisions, like heresy and dark magic.' Alim stopped in the curving halls of the Circle at his thought.

* * *

'Time for that flame stick.' Alim thought as he spotted a certain distressed Elf Senior Enchanter.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Senior enchanter…" Alim trailed off, fishing for a name.

"Leorah, I'm in charge of the Circle's laboratory." She gave Alim a once over, "What do you want?"

"I just bloody said that I want to help you," Alim said slightly exasperated.

"And what makes you think I need help?" Leorah shot back.

"The fact that you're out here and not in the laboratory," Alim glanced around the room to make sure no one was within hearing range before leaning in to speak in a low voice. "I've also heard a rumor that the laboratory has been infested by giant spiders"

Leorah froze for a moment, visibly paling.

The older elf looked around anxiously, "It's the truth If anyone where to find out they'd think I'm incompetent."

She looked down as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her robes, "It's probably my fault anyway, barely a Senior enchanter for a fortnight and already mucking things up."

Alim Nodded sympathetically, "I could take care of them for you."

Leorah's head shot up, "Oh, I would owe you a favor if did."

"Alright then, I'm planning on getting a rod of fire for something later. If you can get me that, I'll get your spider nest cleared up."

"Deal, here's the key." She pulled the iron key from her pocket and quickly handed it to the younger elf, "Do try and keep the damage to a minimum,"

Alim turned towards the door, "You won't have to worry about that, most of the spells I know are rather tame." He said with a smile.

The old iron lock was soon removed and pocketed by the young elf, it would do him no good to get stuck and die in some Maker forsaken cave.

"Let's do this," Alim said confidently before he started to mumble the long chants for the spells he was about to use on himself.

First, he called forth a small green glowing wisp that danced around his head and filled the young elf with a small hum of power.

And Secondly, Alim channeled his magic into his skin and clothes, granting them rock like durability while retaining their natural flexibility.

The brunette stretched his body and quickly adapted to his adjusted form.

"Let's see what we have here," Alim mumbled as he ruffled through the various boxes and chests around the room, scoring himself some Blank Vellum (Truly a commodity in this mid-evil as fuck time period), a Trade Manifest that could help pad his pouch later, and charm that he was almost certainly going to sell later.

"Oh yeah, this place is somewhat a maze." Alim recalled as he looked down both of the diverging paths, "Welp, left it is."

Not even ten minutes later and Alim was face to ugly face with a giant spider, and in a quarter of that time, he was covered in said spiders guts.

"Gonna need a fucking bath after this." The elf mumbled as he moved to dig through the spider's corpse, "How the fuck did this thing get a health poultice- you know what, I don't care."

The elf moved further down the rocky tunnel, where he was met with an ambush in the form of a giant poisonous spider and a regular spider.

Deeming the poisonous spider a greater threat, Alim cast Weakness on it and quickly tried to take the other spider out with an Arcane blast and several weaker bursts of magic from his staff.

The regular giant spider fell quickly under the barrage, but before Alim could turn back to the poisonous spider it leaped upon him knocking both of them to the ground, and the staff out Alims hand.

The giant arachnid already started clawing and biting into Alim before the two hit the ground, barely doing any damage against the mages stone armor, but still doing damage none the less.

"Fuck off!" Alim shouted as he lifted his index and pointer finger up to his head and channeled his magic, the resulting blast knocked the spider off of him and into a wall.

Alim rose to his knees and started going through the needed gestures for a staffless Arcana blast, and barely finished the spell before the poisonous spider rose again.

The Spider burst into a shower of blood and guts against the cave wall.

"Fucking hate spiders Alim grumbled as he checked the scapes and scratches the arachnid left across his torso and arms. Luckily for the elf, he had used his arms to shield his face from the spider's attacks, at the cost of his robe sleeves.

Again the elf dug through the corpses of the spiders, earning another health poultice (don't question it) and from the various boxes, he got some miscellaneous junk that was going to end up in the hands of a merchant in due time.

Two more spiders later and Alim found himself in what he thought was the center of the cave, standing before a chest.

"Wonder why this isn't locked," Alim mused as he flipped the lid of the chest and collected the items within, some more blank vellum and a new pair of boots that hummed with a soft magic.

"Fade strider," Alim said as he read the inscription along the heels of the boots.

"Mama always said, never look a gift horse in the mouth," He mumbled as he shifted out of his lame non-magic boots into the cool magical boots, the hum spreading faintly to the rest of his body.

"Time to start killin shit again." Alim said in his best Sam Elliot impression, laughing softly to himself, "God I need friends."

* * *

Alim found himself back at the door of the cave four spiders later and Alim was twenty-five copper richer, had an extra apprentice cowl that totally wasn't going to be sold and equipped with a rang named Icebrand, which despite it looking like a frozen chunk of metal actually made Alim feel warm and cozy.

Alim was barely a foot out the door when the Senior enchanter turned to him with a look of hope.

"Your back! Are the spiders gone?" She asked in an excited whisper.

"All dead," Alim said with a smile, 'though you'll have to clean the corpses up at some point later, wonder if she'll notice the stuff I took.'

"Really! You've saved my hide I'm sure, and I owe you a favor, so if you need anything, I'll be here." Leorah said with a smile.

'Really hoped she would've saved me the trip and got the fire rod for me.' Alim gripped to himself as he gave his farewells to the older elf.

* * *

'These fuckers give me the creeps.' Alim thought as he approached Owain.

"Welcome to the circle stockroom of magical items, my name is Owain, How may I assist you?" Owain droned on in a monotone voice, focusing intently on Alim with dead eyes.

"I need a fire rod," Alim said jumping straight to the point, hoping to end the encounter quickly.

"Rods of fire serve many purposes, why do wish to acquire this particular item?

"I don't know any fire spells and I need to research burning things," Alim said bluntly, knowing Owain couldn't give enough of a shit to be suspicious of anything he said.

"Here is the form for a rod of fire, have it signed and dated by a senior enchanter. I will release a rod to you when I have the signed form." Alim had already started walking away when he was handed the slip of paper.

* * *

"Hey Leorah, I'd like to call in my favor," Alim said as he strolled up to the table the Senior enchanter stood at.

"Already?" The elder elf said in surprise.

"Yeah, I need you to sign this form." Alim slid the paper across the table, where Leaorah picked it up and looked over it briefly.

"Well, could be worse I suppose," She mumbled as she pulled out a feather pen and ink, quickly filling in the relevant information and handing it back to the younger elf, "Do try not to set anything too important on fire."

"I won't," Alim said with a cheery smile. 'Melting things doesn't count as on fire I think.' Alim thought to himself as he strolled away.

* * *

"Hey Owaine, I got your form." Alim half shouted as he approached the tranquil.

"Everything looks to be in order." Owain droned on, "Here is the rod you requested."

'Giggidy.' Alim thought as he accepted the rod from the stunted mage.

'Time to enact my master plan.' Alim thought to himself, despite the fact that his master plans heavily revolved around letting the guiding hand of fate do what it was already going to do.

* * *

 **Turns out I did not get this one out as soon as I would've liked, but oh well. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner since I'm on break.**

 **Have a good whatever now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, I've already run out of jokes to name the titles and I'm too scared to stop.**

 **I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups.**

 **Also, language.**

 **Also Also, Merry Fucking Christmas, here's my gift to you lovely folks.**

* * *

"I hate waiting, it makes me nervous," Jowan grumbled to Lily as Alim turned the corner.

"Hey Jowan, Got a nice hot rod for those pretty hands of yours," Alim said knowingly trying to embarrass his friend.

"Is that Blood?" Lily asked pointing to Alims slightly stained robs.

"Don't worry about it." Alim brushed off the comment as if it had been about a speck of dust or stray piece of hair rather than the blood of several other living creatures, "Anyways, I got the Rod of Fire™"

"That was quick!" Jowan said giddily having either ignored Alims first comment or just hadn't registered yet.

"To the repository then," Lily said just as giddily as her fellow lovebird.

"Could you have said that any louder?" Alim griped in a teasing fashion as the group hurried out of the religious room.

* * *

"Man this place needs a good cleaning." Alim remarked as he looked at the various web infested corners of the rooms, "One spark and this place could burn for weeks."

"The Chantry calls this entrance the victim's door, it is built of two-hundred and seventy-seven planks, one for each original templar," She paused, almost in reverence to the door, "It is a reminder of the danger that those cursed with magic pose."

"I honestly don't care, but if this thing's got some significance it's probably magical." Alim turned towards the initiate, "What's the catch?"

"The door can only be open by a Templar and a Mage," Lily explained.

"Fucking peachy." Alim groaned, "What's our loophole?"

"The Chantry provides the password to prime a magic ward and the mage touches it with mana."

"I'm assuming you have the password, and there must something I have that Jowan doesn't for him not to be able to help you with this," Alim reasoned, "And it can't just be my good looks."

"Oh haha." Jowan mock laughed.

"The ward only responds to mages who have been through the Harrowing." Lily clarified.

"What do I need to do?" Alim asked stepping towards the door.

"First the Password," Lily turned towards the door and placed her hand on it, whispering under breath, "Sword of the Maker, tears of the fade."

A soft swooshing sound resonated around the room, "Now the door must feel the touch of mana-" Lily had turned to explain in a hurried tone, but before she finished her sentence Alim had fired an Arcane bolt at the door, causing it to swing open with a slight chime echoing in the air.

"No time to dilly-dally," Alim said stepping past the stunned initiate, who was broken from her stupor by Jowan's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Quick, use the rod to melt the locks off." Jowan almost pleaded as Alim dug through his robes excuses for pockets.

When he finally pulled his rod from his robes pockets, Alim pointed at one of the locks and let a stream of mana flow into the enchanted stick.

Nothing happened, outside of the rod warming up. 'In hindsight, knowing how paranoid these fucks are, it makes sense that they double locked everything.'

"Lily, something's not right!" Jowan exclaimed in a worried tone.

"No shit Sherlock." Alim chipped in as he put the heated rod in his pocket.

"I can't cast spells here, nothing works" Jowan finished, waving his hands in various gestures for magical spells.

Lily looked at the door closer, "These wards carved into the stone, this must be the Templars work. They negate any magic cast in this area, I should have guessed" Lily explained.

'That explains why whispy and my armor is still working.' Alim thought as he had the spell wisp dance around his finger, flakes of stone falling off every now and again.

"Why would Greagoir and Irwing use simple keys for such a door?" She asked rhetorically, "Because magical keys don't work," If there had been anything loose on the ground nearby, Lily would have kicked it.

"How do you keep mages away from something, make their powers completely worthless!" Lily started to pace in front of the chamber door, "That's it then, were completely finished-where are you going?"

Lily had cut herself off when Alim started walking down the hall, to the only other door in the room. Alims answer was a simple, "Can't hurt to look through here then."

Lily looked to Jowan for an explanation, but the mage just shrugged and followed his friend down the hall.

When Alim was a few steps away he pulled out the rod and pointed it at the lock on the new door. This time when he channeled his mana through it, a spurt of fire shot from the tip and melted the iron lock.

"That's not good," Jowan said as the suit of armor behind them started creaking.

"The fuck you standing there for, burn the mother fucker!" Alim shouted as he cast Weakness on the suit of armor. Jowan threw fire at the possessed armament while Lily started beating it with her bare hands.

Thankfully the armor fell quickly under the two mages onslaught.

"Lily, you might want to stay back until you get a weapon or something," Alim said handing her a lesser health poultice when he saw her already bruising hands.

"I'm fine," Lily said as she picked up the armors hand ax.

"Alright," Alim said as he led the group on.

* * *

Fourteen Armor sentinels, Three robe sentinels, and four deep stalkers later Alim found himself in a room full of bizarre magical junk, as well as several miscellaneous items heavier, the trip also had led the young elven mage having adjusted to the strain of his spells enough to use more of them, Mainly Stone fist and Arcane Shield, causing Alim to shimmer on top of the effects he had going on.

"No one's going to miss this," Alim mumbled as he pulled a staff of Blackened Heartwood from a chest in the back of the room, and replacing his previous staff with it.

"That old wall looks like it's about to come down any minute." Jowan marveled from the other side of the room, unintentionally calling Alim over there, "I think the phylactery chamber is on the other side of the wall behind this bookcase."

Alim nodded, "Help me move it," He ordered as he grabbed a side of it.

After a few minutes of the admittedly physically weak mages struggle to shift the bookcase a few feet, they finally managed to do so. Lily may or may not have been trying to hide a laugh at the two men's exhausted state, they slouched over trying to catch their breath.

"Now we just need… to find a way… to get through it." Jowan heaved as he pulled himself up.

"Maybe this artifact can do the trick," Alim suggested pointing to the conveniently placed artifact not two yards from the wall.

"I'm sure it will." Jowan agreed.

Alim placed the tip of the rod on the back of the dog shaped statues head and channeled his mana through it. The magical energy took the shape of fire as it passed through the rod, and was amplified by the enchantments placed on the statue, turning what was once a mighty flame into an inferno.

The powerful spew of fire burst the ancient wall down in a shower of brick and mortar.

"Ya know, we're lucky that walls weren't a load bearing wall." Alim thought aloud after the fact, earning him a stare from both of his companions, "What?"

Jowan moved closer to the new doorway and peered inside, "It worked, this is the phylactery chamber!"

The trio rushed into the chilled room, a small amount of fog hung low in the air.

"We must find Jowan's phylactery, quickly!" Lily said as she moved to look through the towering shelves, only to be caught off guard by the Sentinels, one of which was made of a heavier suit of armor and held a shield.

Again the three suits fell beneath the onslaught of the three, but not without damage being dealt with the party this time. Jowan and Lily both sported cuts and bruises along various parts of their bodies. While Alim barely had a scratch on him due to his stone armor, the strain of having three different spells active as well as using two more for offensive purposes was starting to wear on him.

"I just need a moment to catch my breath," Alim said as he plopped himself down on the stairs and pulling out a lesser health poultice for the other two, "Go get his phylactery, I wish to be rid of this."

The two moved further up the stairs and searched through the various cases, granting Alim several minutes of rest to reciprocate his stamina.

"I found it!" Jowan's voice echoed around the room with his joyous tone, "I can't believe this tiny vile is all that stands between me and freedom."

Jowan stepped towards the edge of the balcony, "So fragile, so easy to just be rid of it," He said in an almost ominous tone, "To end its hold over me."

He dropped the small glass over the edge of the balcony, the sound of glass shattering filling the room not a moment later.

Jowan tilted his head back in joyful relief, "And I am free."

"Come on, we're done here," Jowan said as he passed Alim on the stairs.

"Well someone grew some balls." Alim picked as he pulled himself up to follow his friend.

The trio exited from the once locked door and took their time traversing the stairs.

"Andraste's tits!" Jowan exclaimed halfway up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Alim asked in genuine concern.

"I just got what you said back in the chantry room," Jowan said with a blush on his face. Both Lily and Alim were silent as they looked at the embarrassed man, then they looked at the other and couldn't contain their amusement.

"It's not funny," Jowan almost shouted as the two laughed hard enough to knock them to the floor.

"No, it's hilarious." Alim managed to squeeze out in between his dying chuckles, "The fact that it took you an hour to finally register is what's really funny."

Once the two's laughter had fully subsided and Jowans face no longer resembled a tomato, the trio finished there treck up their stairs.

"We did it, I can't believe it!" Jowan turned towards a solemn-looking Alim, "Thank you we could never have-" Jowan was cut off by the sound of clanking metal.

"An initiate conspiring with a blood mage, I'm disappointed, Lily." Greagoir's tone was ice as he stepped closer to examine her.

"She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage then." He sounded disappointed.

"You were right Irving, the initiate betrayed us." The older man admitted in a resigned tone, "The Chantry will not let this go unpunished."

The old Templar pointed to Alim, "And here's your lacky who so efficiently delivered these miscreants into our hands. Your plan worked Irving." Alim felt a knot of guilt and dread form in his stomach as Irving seemed to take pleasure in the Templars admittance.

"You Betrayed us, How could you!" Jowan shouted angrily, turning toward Alim

"Jowan, please don't make this worse," Alim knew his plead was futile, but he pleaded nonetheless, "Irving does what he can to protect the mages."

"Enough, As knight commander of the Templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death." Greagoir said in almost a neutral tone, "And this initiate has scorned the chantry and her vows, take her to Aeonar."

"Th-The mages prison?" Lily stepped back in fear as two templars approached the two, Alim stepping to the side to avoid what was going to happen next, "No, Please not there-"

Something visibly snapped in Jowan, "No- I won't let you touch her!" He shouted as he pulled forth a knife and plunged it into his hand, the blood growing disproportionately and surrounding him.

With a gesture of his hands, the magic knocked all in the room save for Lily to the ground, wounding the two Templars who had attempted to take her away.

"By the Maker," Lily stepped back in fear, "Blood magic, How could you!" Lily's face warped in anger, "You said yo nev-"

"I admit I- I dabbled, I thought it would make me a better mage." Jowan tried to reason, no matter how piss-poor of one it was.

"Blood magic is evil Jowan," Lily said in a small, fearful voice, "it corrupts people, changes them."

"I'm going to give it up, all magic," Jowan pleaded, "I just want to be with you, Lily!" The blood mage seemed as if he was about to fall to the floor, "Please come with me!"

"I trusted you," Her voice was slowly filling with disgust, "Sacrifice everything for you, I don't know who you are blood mage, stay away with me."

Jowan's heartbreak was visible in his face and posture, even as he bolted out of the Tower.

Alim shakily rose to his feet, his various spells having barely protected him from Jowans rage. The elf meandered over to check on Irving.

"I knew it… Blood magic" Greagoir said in a shaken but awed voice, "But to overcome so many… I never thought him capable of such power…"

Alim remained silent.

"None of us expected this, Are you alright Greagoir?" Irving asked in a worried creaking tone.

"As good as can be expected given the circumstances, If you had let me act sooner none of this would've happened!" Greagoir was almost shouting, "Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him!"

Alim again chose to remain silent, words at this point and time were practically useless.

"Where is the girl?" Greagoir asked as he turned to where she had been standing before.

"I… am here, ser," Lily announced herself in a weak, defeated tone.

"You helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!" Greagoir shouted gesturing to the Templars who were trying to assist their fallen brethren.

For a third time Alim remained silent, Lily was resigned to her fate and Greagoir was determined to give her it.

"Knight-Commander… I… I was wrong. I was an accomplice to a… blood mage." Lily said in an almost dead tone, as she hung her head low, "I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even… Aeornar."

"Get her out of my site." Greagoir turned his face away from the remorseful woman and snapped angrily towards Alim, "And you were in a repository full of magical artifacts locked away for a reason."

"Did you take anything important from the repository?" Irving asked.

"No," Alim said, channeling all of his persuasive power into the one word, despite the fact, there was obvious proof resting on his back. Lucky for the young elf, the two old humans bought the lie.

"But your antics have made a mockery of this circle!" Greagoir made a noise of disgust, "What are we to do with you?"

"Nothing, I was doing as I was told." Alim defended himself, despite the fact that it wasn't going to do jack shit in the way of helping him.

"As I said, he was working under my orders," Irving confirmed Alims defense.

"And this improves the situation? The phylactery chamber is forbidden to all save you and me!" Alim would've bet all the copper in his pocket that he just saw the Knight-Enchanter foam a bit at the mouth.

"I had my reasons." Irving seemed to almost sass the other elder.

"You're not all-knowing Irving, you don't know how much influence the blood mage might have had. How are we to deal with this?" Greagoir seemed to be on the urge of having an aneurysm.

"Knight-commander, if I may..." A new voice entered the chamber, Duncan coming to stand behind Alim on his right side, "I am not only looking for mages to join the king's army, but I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens."

Duncan placed a hand on Alims shoulder, "Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I would like for him to join the Wardens ranks.

"What!" Greagoir was surely going to tear his vocal cords with all his shouting, "You've promised him a new Grey Warden?"

'I didn't know they had the Olympics here, Greagoir would be perfect at the long jumps judging by that conclusion he got too.' Alim thought to himself.

"He has served the circle well, He would make for an excellent Grey Warden" Irving argued.

"We look for dedication in our recruits. Fighting Darkspawn requires such dedication, often at the expense of all else." Duncan explained.

"I object, You say he operated under your instruction Irving, but I do not trust him," Greagoir threw his two copper in, "I want to investigate this issue, I will not release this _mage_ to the Grey Warden." Greagoir spat the term as if it were an insult.

"Greagoir, mages are needed, this mage is needed." Duncan pleaded, "There are worse things in this world than blood mages- You know that."

"I take this young mage under my wing and take all responsibility for his actions" Duncan declared.

Greagoir's face grew red, "This mage does not deserve a place in the Order."

"Why, do we not reward service? This mage has served the circle well." Irving disagreed and turned to Alim, "You have an opportunity few even dreams of, do not squander it."

'I love how their debating giving me a death sentence, and the one that's for it isn't the Templar.' Alim reflected upon his predicament, 'And I can think of about five other individuals who would probably want this fate right now.'

"So, I guess I'm becoming a Grey Warden." Alim couldn't keep a smile off his face. A decades worth of planning and studying was used all for this moment.

"Yes, Be proud child, you are luckier than you know," Irving said, unaware of just how much Alim knew.

"Thank you for everything, First Enchanter," Alim tilted his head in a small bow to the elder.

"Come Now, you knew life awaits" Duncan ushered Alim away.

'It's going to be a pain in the ass to pack up my things.' Alim gripped to himself as he went to go do just that.

* * *

 **So I actually got this one done pretty quick, despite it almost doubling the stories length. As of writing this "Wardens Song," Has hit One-hundred views, which has me rather excited. Also if anyone prefers Ao3 to this site, I've started cross-posting this story there. If you feel so inclined, please leave a review, I'd love to hear any feedback.**

 **Have a good whatever now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five, Freedom**

 **I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups, though Grammarly will hopefully rectify this.**

 **Also, I occasionally swear like a drunk sailor.**

* * *

"Ho there, Duncan" An elegant looking man in golden armor called to Duncan as he and Alim entered the ruins of Ostagar. The two men shook hands with a smile.

"I didn't expect-" Duncan started to say in grateful surprise, but was interrupted by the gilded man.

"A royal welcome?" The king finished Duncan's sentence, a smirk on his face, "I was beginning to worry you'll miss all the fun."

"Not if I can help it, your majesty." Duncan seemed to have been disappointed at the king's nonchalant way of referring to the coming blight.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan in battle at my side after all." The king moved to stand beside Duncan to emphasize the point, "Glorious."

The King stood there for a moment seeming to fantasize about the coming battle.

"The other Wardens told me you found a promising recruiter, I take it this is he?" Cailan asked turning to look at the young elf.

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty-" Duncan said, attempting to keep formalities.

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan, We'll be shedding blood together after all." Cailan again interrupted the Grey Warden.

'Some of us more than others.' Alim grimly thought as he looked up at the foolish king.

"Ho there friend, Might I know your name." Cailan had to look down at the smaller elf, though he seemed to not be condescending about it.

"I am Alim Surana, Your Majesty." Alim introduced himself in a cordial tone with a slight bow of his head.

"Pleased to meet you." Cailan said in a light polite tone, "The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I for one am glad to help them."

"I understand you hail from the Circle of Magi, I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?" Cailan inquired.

"I admit most of the spells I can use mainly affect my personal being, but I will do my best of course," Alim admitted with a smile, secretly dying inside, Cailan was absolutely too cheery of a person to be around.

"Excellent," The King said cheerily, causing Alim to groan internally, "We have too few mages here, another is always welcome."

The King gave a smile, "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar," The king grew slightly more serious, "The Wardens will benefit with you in their ranks."

'You have no fucking idea man.' Alim thought, "You're too kind your majesty."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." The king said with a roll of his eyes. Even with knowing Cailins fate and the causes of it, Alim could see the logic as to Loghain's betrayal. Cailin was an absolute fool, a nice man with a seemingly good heart, but not someone who should lead an army let alone a kingdom.

"Your Uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in a week." Duncan chimed in before the king had an opportunity to turn and leave.

Cailan scoffed, "Eamon just wants in on the glory." The king turned to start walking away, "We've already won three battle against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"If I may your majesty, "There's no kill, like overkill," seems applicable when talking about a possible blight." Alim decided to throw his two cents into the conversation.

"I'm not even sure this is a true blight." Cailan continued to walk away, "There's plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your majesty?" Duncan asked as the king stopped again.

"I'd hoped for a war like the ones in the tales. A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god." Cailin turned around, "But I suppose this will have to do."

'A man who takes pleasure in war has no right to take part in it, let alone lead it.' Alim thought to himself in disappointment, 'In the end, what he wants will happen if I have any to say.'

"I must go before Loghain sends out a search party, farewell Grey Wardens." Cailan turned to leave for the final time. Alim crossed his arms and gave the king a full bow, Duncan only tilting his head in respect.

Once the man was certainly out of hearing range Duncan turned to Alim, "What the king says is true, they've won several battles against the Darkspawn here."

"Do you not share the king's confidence?"Alim asked Duncan remained silent as he gestured the young elf to follow the king's trail.

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day, by now they look to outnumber us." Duncan started saying after a moment of silence, "I know there is an Archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings."

"Then maybe we should move quickly," Alim suggested.

"Yes, we should proceed with the ritual." Duncan nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps a hot meal first." Alim joked.

"A good idea," Duncan said with a chuckle, "We have until nightfall to begin the ritual."

The knight was silent for a moment as the two walked across the ancient bridge. "Every recruiter must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden."

Alim turned to better look at the man as he exposited the information, "The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon." The darker man urged.

"Wonderful, let's get this done with." Alim cheerfully said clasping his hands together with a smile.

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being." Duncan said as they approached the end of the bridge. "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alisar."

'If I had a shot with him I'd be extremely giddy right now.' Alim thought at seem his soon to be fellow Grey Warden.

Duncan Continued on without knowing the strange thoughts of the young elfs mind, "When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits."

The two stopped at the entrance of the camp, "Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Wardens tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to." Duncan excused himself, turning and leaving to go accomplish whatever errands he needed to.

'Time to loot the shit out of this soon to be crater.' Alim thought as he wandered deeper into the camp.

"Now, where the fuck can I find some food?"

* * *

An entirely too long walk later Alim found himself near the Kennel master's pen, ensuring the possibility of obtaining a dog was higher on his priorities than the majority of conversations he could be having or food he could be munching.

"Mhh. This isn't good," Alim heard the Kennel Master grumble under his breath as he looked into the makeshift kennel that had been set up, "I hate to waste such a promising member of the breed."

Alim coughed softly in an attempt to catch the dark-haired man's attention, "Are you the new Warden?" The man asked when he turned towards Alim, "I could use some help."

"Sure, what be the problemo," Alim asked in a mostly genuine concerned tone.

Relief spread across the Kennel Master's face. "This is a Mabari," He gestured towards the large dog in the pen, "A smart breed and strong, his owner died in the last battle and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood."

Alim forced himself to cringe, gotta make it seem like he actually gave a shit and like he didn't know this dog would soon be his. "I have medicine that might help but I need him muzzled first."

Alim nodded and held his hand out for the muzzle, The Kennel Master handing over with a quick "Thank you," before letting Alim into the pen.

Alim slowly approached the dog, muttering soft words of reassurance to keep the deadly dog quite, the dog whined softly and took a step back but kept mostly still. Alim gently put the leather muzzle onto the poor dog and gave a soft pat on the head as soon a the harness was secure on its face.

"Good boy." the elf said softly before rising and leaving the pen.

The Kennel Master gave Alim a thankful smile, "Well done, now I can treat the dog properly, poor fellow."

"Come to think of it, are you heading into the wilds anytime soon," The Kennel Master asked after as he remembered something

"I think I might be, what do you need out there?"

"There's a particular herb I could use to improve the dog's chances, its a flower that grows in the swamps here if I remember," The Kennel Master said while scratching the side of his head. "If you happen across it I could use it, It's very distinctive, all white, with a blood red center"

"Alright, If I go out there I'll look for it," Alim said turning away from the man to go to his next destination.

The Kennel master turned back the pen. "Good, in the meantime, I'll be treating our poor friend"

* * *

A significantly shorter walk later, Alim found himself before a caged man who was stripped of everything except the pitiful excuse of underwear that existed in Ferelden. The man looked up from his slouched position as Alim approached his cage.

"Heh, someone finally comes and talks to the lone prisoner, don't suppose you've come to sentence me." He weakly said pulling himself forward slightly to get a better look at the elf.

"Nope," Alim said simply.

The prisoner smiled weakly, "I don't suppose you have a bit of kindness in you, all I want is food and water. They haven't fed me since I was locked up and I'm starving."

Alim quirked an eyebrow, Tell me why I should and I'll consider it."

The Prisoner mimed for the elf to come closer before speaking in a lowered voice. "Because you might want something I don't need. Them Circle wizards got a chest they keep things in, magical things… and I stole the key."

Alim leaned back, mainly due to the man scent. "That's why I'm here." He spoke a bit louder. "I got one of them drunk, took his keys and tried to sneak to the chest. They assumed I was deserting."

He gave Alim a pleading look. "I can't use it from here, but I'd trade you for some food and water."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal," Alim said with a smirk.

The prisoner smiled and pointed to the guard who was rather shit with his job. "Just ask my guard for his. He's still got some dinner, I saw him put in his coat."

Alim swiftly approached the shit guard, letting some random stranger just approach his charge without so much a second glance.

"Lucky dog. You Grey Wardens get to ride with the king while I'm left with the drudgery of guarding this deserter." Was the first thing to fly from the man's lips when he saw Alim. "They should have just hanged him… Put his head on a pike as an example."

Alim didn't question how the man knew he was one of the newest Grey Warden recruits. "I Actually had a chit-chat with him," The mage said.

"Don't expect it was an enlightening conversation," The nameless guard grumbled.

"Poor bastards hungry said he hasn't been fed." Alim continued ignoring the man's foul attitude.

"Did he, now?" The Guard scoffed. "Since nobody sends me nothing to feed him with, the only way he'll get that is if I give him mine."

Alim gave a shocked look. "This man could be hanged soon and your complaining about missing one meal." Alim admonished the guard, hoping to play on the man's empathy.

"Alright," The guard grumbled, "I had nothing to do with it though. If anyone asks why he's burpin', I'm gonna say it was you just so you know." He said as he handed Alim half a small loaf of bread.

"Andaste bless you," Alim said with a tilt of his head, the guard ignored him.

"So…?" The prisoner said when Alim was close enough to talk to, "Brought me some food, have you? I'm so hungry I could faint dead away."

"Here ya go," Alim said, passing the piece of bread to the prisoner.

"Much obliged. May Andraste herself rain blessings upon you!" The prisoner said in between ravenous bites. "And as mentioned, here's the key. Use it in good health, heh."

Alim rolled the key between his fingers as he walked away.

'Wait, didn't he shit this out?' Alim froze mid-roll as the thought struck him.

'Well, that's disgusting.'

* * *

One swift journey for clean hands later, Alim found himself before the camps Quartermaster, the fat man shouting for a female elf.

"You there elf, Where's my Armor." The man demanded when Alim approached. "And why are you dressed so pompous."

"Excuse me, Are you mistaking me for a fucking servant?" Alim decided he was going to give this man shit while he could.

"What, oh." The man paled as the realization dawned on him, "Your the one who arrived with the Grey Warden."

"I… Forgive my rudeness! There are so many elves running about, and I've been waiting for… it's been simply so hectic, I never thought…" The man stuttered and stumbled over his words as he tried to recover, digging himself deeper into a hole. Alim just sat quietly trying not to laugh at the poor fool.

"Please pardon my terrible manners!" The man finally managed to spit out before stumbling into slightly more coherent sentences. "I… I am just the quartermaster, a simple man, no one special…"

"Dude, chill." Alim said, forgetting that both of those words probably wouldn't be used for another couple hundred years if ever, "I'm not going have you hanged, though I would recommend being nicer to elves, ya never know who might take offense and seek retribution."

Quartermaster- "Y-yes, of course. Your very right. Did you come for supplies, perhaps?"

"Show me what you got," Alim said. 'Backpack time.'

* * *

Now one backpack heavier, Alim decided to finally progress the main quest of his life and go talk to a strapping young blonde prince… no homo.

"What is it now," A pompous voice greeted Alims voice as he climbed the ancient stone steps.  
"Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough from the circle."

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, mage," Alistar's voice dripped with exasperation "she desires your presence."

Alim watched as the Mages face twisted as if he just smelled a rotting skunk. "What her reverence desires is of no concern to me, I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the king's orders I might add."

Alistars patience seemed to be visually running out. "Should I have asked her to write a note?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" The mage all but shouted.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." Alistar cheekily responded.

The mage scowled. "Your glibness does you no credit here."

Alistar seemed unfazed if anything the mages comment fueled him. "Here I thought we were getting along so well, I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one."

The Mage seems to have enough of the blond. "Enough, I will speak to the woman if I must," he said turning away.

"Get out of my way fool," The agitated Mage demanded as he stormed past the soon to be Warden.

'Do I know him' Alim thought to himself, 'Eh. doesn't matter.'

Alistar approached the young elf. "You know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together."

"I know exactly what you mean," Alim chuckled, "Really brings out the best in people."

"It's like a party." Alistar rolled on, "We could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about."

"Wait, we haven't met, have we?" Alistar said registering Alims appearance. "I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Alim looked himself over, contorting to look at himself from multiple angles. "Last I checked, got an official wizards stick and everything." He said pointing to his nonstolen staff.

Alistar rolled his eyes. "And here I thought I'd been yelled at by every mage in camp."

A thought seemed to strike the man like a pebble to the head. "Wait, I do know who you are, You're Duncan's new recruit from the Circle of Magi, I should've recognized you right away, I apologize."

Alim smirked. "And you must be Alistar."

Alistars eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Did Duncan mention me, Nothing bad I hope."

Before Alim could answer the question Alistar continued, almost as if he had been rehearsing the line. "As the Junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining."

Alim nodded. "Alright, What can ya tell me about the joining."

Alistar shrugged. "Honestly nothing, try not to worry about it, It will just distract you." He tried to steer the conversation in another direction, "So I'm curious, have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before."

"Some soldiers were looking at a dead one on the other side of camp," Alim gestured to his right, "outside of that, no."

Alistar grimace. "When I fought my first one I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was, I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another."

The blond clasped his armored hands as he tried to raise his mood. "Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's get back to Duncan, I imagine he's eager to get things started."

"Alright, let's go." Alim shrugged.

"Have any questions let me know, otherwise, lead on." The blond pointed down the stair Alim had climbed not even ten minutes before.

'Soon the time will come to shed the cursed blood of those godforsaken beasts.' Alim thought to himself, 'God I'm edgy.'

* * *

 **So this took its time to get put together. On the upside, finally hit ten followers for this story, which has me pumped. Thanks to you lot who favorite and/or follow this story, Feel free to comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six,**

 **I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups, maybe Grammarly will hopefully rectify this.**

 **Also, I like to do the swearing of words.**

* * *

"You Found Alistair, did you?" Duncan asked as Alim and Alistair approached the roaring bonfire, "Good, I'll assume you're ready to begin preparations, assuming, of course, you're done aggravating mages Alistair."

Alistair gave a half-hearted shrug, "What can I say, the revered mother ambushed me." He gave a smirk, "The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mage did she?" Duncan more said than asked with a raised brow, tone like a disappointed parent. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone Alistair, We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair frowned and looked away from the man, "I apologize, Duncan, I'll go collect who were missing." He mumbled before turning away.

* * *

Alistair soon returned, two armored men in tow. One was clad in leather armor with a longsword and dagger on his back, the other wore chainmail and was equipped with a greatsword.

Alistair gestured towards the man in chain-mail. "This is Ser Jory, A knight from Redcliff."

Jory gave a tilt of his head. "How do you do?"

Alistair gestured towards Alim, "And of course this is the recruit that Duncan said he was bringing."

'Alright Alim, play it cool,' Alim said mentally pumping himself up. "Sup."

'Fucking nailed it.'

"Now then, since your all here we can begin," Duncan said, refocusing the group's attention. "You four will be heading into the Korcari wilds too perform two tasks, the first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit. "

"Nice," Alim said, not caring to hear the reason why. "What be the second thing."

Duncan saw fit to ignore the intentionally incorrect invocation of the elf.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such a remote outpost." The man began to lecture, "It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them."

Duncan turned to other Warden "Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"Those must be pretty important scrolls." Alim said with raised brows, 'Yeah important enough to be left behind.' He snarked to himself, 'Not like they're promises to support the Grey Wardens in another blight.'

Duncan continued on, oblivious to Alims thoughts, "Their old treaties, promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago."

'It's not fun being right all the time.'

"They were once only considered formalities, with so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it would be a good idea to have something to remind them with." Duncan finished and looked to the gathered sausage fest before him.

Alim nodded, "Get blood, get scrolls. Understood."

"Watch over your charges Alistair, return quickly and safely," Duncan urged.

"We will." The beautiful blonde bastard said.

"Then may the maker watch over your path, I will see you when you return," Duncan said turning back to the roaring fire behind him. The three men and one elf made their way into the dark forest.

* * *

One wolf attack and Herbal flower plucking later Alim and the ragtag gang found themselves before a dying soldier, one that had not been caused by them thankfully.

"Who is that?" The soldier gasped as he looked up, "Grey Wardens?"

Alistair quirked a brow at the downed man, "Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?"

Hope seemed to flare in the scout's eyes before being darkened as he recounted how he had found himself in such a predicament. "My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn, they came out of the ground, please help me." He begged, "I've got to return to camp."

Alim looked at the other three men. "Well, it'd be rude to leave him."

"Don't you have healing magic?" Daveth asked while staring incredulously at the elf mage.

Alim gave the rogue a deadpan stare, "I know how to shoot shit from my hands and staff," He shook the fancy stick to exemplify his point, "I kinda skipped the health classes."

Alistair chose that moment to interrupt the budding argument "I have bandages in my pack." He said reaching down to help the man.

"Thank you," The soldier coughed

"I… I've got to get out of here." The soldier stammered out before fleeing. 'Like a bitch.'

"Did you hear, an entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!" Jory asked, not hiding the fear in his voice.

Alistair looked at the knight with a sympathetic look. "Calm down Ser Jory, we'll be fine if we're careful."

Jory looked rapidly at the corpses around their feet. "These soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed!" He almost shouted, "How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in this forest!"

Alistair gave the man a patient look. "There are darkspawn about, but were in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." He continued to try and comfort the man.

Jory wasn't buying it. "How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"Ser Jory, part of our test is this danger, Jory. Besides, I've got magic." Alim reasoned, creating and sending a wisp to float around the man.

Jory watched it carefully before caving in. "That's… true."

Alistair gave a soft smile "All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn, whatever their cunning I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here" He encouraged.

"Ya see Ser knight," Daveth said in a snarky tone, "we might die, but at least we'll be warned about it first."

"That is reassuring," Jory said in response to the off colored joke.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easier, however, let's get a move on," Alistair said, turning and leading the group further into the woods.

"Jory," Alim said as he slowed down to stand by the knight, "What is the most dangerous thing you've faced before now?"

"What?" The warrior stared at the elf.

"What is the most dangerous beast you've slain?" The elf reworded his question.

The other man looked confused for a moment before giving the question some thought, "I'd say a bear, why?"

"Was this in a group or by yourself?" Alim ignored the warrior's question with his own.

"It was supposed to be a group of three, but I ended up fighting it by myself," The warrior answered proudly. "Why?" he asked again.

"How long ago was this?"

"About two years ago, what are these questions for?" The warrior asked a third time.

"I'll get to that in a moment, two more questions." Alim had Jory's full attention, "Could you have seen yourself fighting a bear, say, five years ago? Ten?"

Jory again went silent in thought.

"No, I'd say not." He finally answered after some further travel through the woods.

"Why were you able to fight that bear?" Alim asked his final question.

"Well that's easy," the night was quick to jump on the knight was quick in response, "It had gone mad, terrorizing farmers out near the fields"

"So you did it to protect random strangers?"

Jory blushed and turned away, "I was more thinking, 'what if my wife was in that situation,' and before I knew it, I had a new rug."

"Then I say the same could be done with darkspawn. They may be daunting now, but you fight for another. You've chosen to lay your life down for the safety of others, you should act like it." Alim encouraged the man, returning to the front of the party and leaving Jory to dwell in his thoughts.

* * *

Several fights with various darkspawn types, two packs of wolves, a slight detour that involved following Chasind trail markings for an hour, several pounds of loot, and a dead Shade demon (See Jory, we just killed a demon, How many people do you know can say that!) The group found themselves several vials of blood heavier and before a crumbling tower.

'Okay good, they're gone.' Alim thought as he dug through the remains of a shattered chest. 'Never thought I'd say that about a quest item, but oh well.'

"Well, Well. What have we here?" A sultry voice echoed from the groups left, startling the whole party. The four men looked up at the source of the voice and spotted a hooded female atop a crumbling column. Her shirt seemed to hide more of her head than torso, which considering her face was plenty visible, left her torso mostly exposed.

The woman slowly meandered her way down the ramp next to the column, pulling her hood back to better see the group, revealing her raven black hair and fierce yellow eyes that stood out beneath purple eyeshadow. "Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder coming to these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She asked as she came to a stop a few feet away from the group.

"What say you," She hummed looking to Alim _,_ "Scavenger, or intruder?"

'Glad she thinks I'm the top in this group,'

"The Grey Wardens once owned this tower, so I'd less say intruder and more courier," Alim answered, trying his damnedest to stare the woman in the eyes.

The witch smirked "Tis a tower no longer, the wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse."

She started walking a half circle around the group, "I have watched your progress for some time, 'where do they go?' I wondered, 'Why are they here?' and now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long, why is that?" She asked as she came to a stop upon a ridge overlooking the group.

"Don't answer her," Alistair advised, "she looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby." The warden had barely finished his sentence when the witch began speaking again.

"Ooh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!" The witch mocked.

"Yes," Alistair said eyeing the odd witch, "Swooping is bad."

"She's a witch of the wilds she is, she'll turn us into toads." Daveth sputtered out fearfully, Earning a deadpan stare from Alim.

"Witch of the Wilds." The raven hair beauty said slowly, almost mockingly. "Such idle fancies those legends, have you now minds of your own."

She looked towards Alim. "You there, handsome lad," Alim would deny the fact that a faint blush flared on his cheeks at that, "Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

Alim gave a small bow "I'm Alim Surana, A pleasure to meet you."

Morrigan smiled, "Such manners, I am Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose, you sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Frustration spread over Alistair's face "Here no longer? You stole them didn't you?" He accused with an angry finger. "You're some kind of sneaky… Witch thief!"

Morrigan looked at the man with a quirked brow "How very eloquent, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them." Alistair said regaining some of his confidence.

Morrigan crossed her arms, "I will not, for twas not I who removed them." she said with a scowl "Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."

Alim stepped between the two, and asked in a cordial tone, "Who removed them?"

"Twas my mother in fact." She said matter of factly.

"Mother?" Alim acted as if he had misheard her.

Morrigan looked offended regardless. "Yes, my Mother, did you assume I spawned from a log."

"A thieving weird talking log, perhaps." Alistair muttered under his breath.

Morrigan sighed. "Not all in the wilds are monsters, flowers grow as well as toads." She said as she leaned against a stone pillar. "If you wish I will take you to my mother, Tis not far from here and you may ask for your papers if you like."

"We should get those treaties," Alistair lowered his voice, "But I distrust this Morrigan's… sudden appearance. It's too convenient."

Alim helplessly shrugged. "Alright, take us to your mum."

"She'll put us all in a pot, she will!" Daveth objected.

"If the pots warmer than this forest it would be a nice change." Jory said in a frustrated tone.

Morrigan rolled her eyes at the two men, "Follow me then if it pleases you."

* * *

"Greetings Mother, I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-" Morrigan called out as the group approached the decrepit hut, quickly being cut off by the woman who seemed right at home in the rotten wilds.

"I see them girl." She interrupted, "Much as I expected," She hummed.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair said incredulously.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, ones a fool." Flemeth rabbled.

"She's a Witch I tell you, we shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth said in a hushed tone.

"Quite Daveth," Jory reprimanded the thief. "If she really is a witch do you want to make her mad?"

Flemeth, chuckled, "There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides, believe what you will." She said before focusing on Alim, "And what of you, do you pose as a different viewpoint or believe as the others?"

"I believe you have something we need." Alim said simply. 'I ain't nearly mad enough to cross words with you.' He chose not to vocalize.

"They did not come to your wild tales mother." Morrigan chimed.

Flemeth nodded, "True, they came for their treaties yes, and before you begin barking," She said as she headed into the house, staying loud enough to be heard, "your precious seal wore off long ago, I have protected these."

"You- Oh, you protected them?" Alistair started to accuse the old lady, only to process her words and switch to a surprised tone.

"And why not?" Flemeth asked, handing the scrolls to Alim. "Take them to your Grey Wardens, and tell them this blights threat is greater than they realize."

"Will do." Alim nodded, 'Great, thats two women now that think I'm the top.' Alim thought, completely ignoring the fact that he had been the one closest to the witches.

"Time for you to go then." Morrigan said cheerily, eager to see the four off.

"Don't be ridiculous girl," Flemeth ridiculed, "These are your guests!"

"Oh, very well, I will show you out of the woods." Morrigan sighed, "Follow me."

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter after taking two months to put this out. Also, If I did to much skipping of what I deemed less important events (Mostly miscellaneous combat) let me know.**

 **Have a good one now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven, I try to make up for not having a joke title in the last chapter by making a larger chapter…**

 **I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups, maybe Grammarly will hopefully rectify this.**

 **Also, I like to do the swearing of words.**

 **There's an actual authors note at the end of the chapter to explain some things.**

* * *

Duncan turned to the group of men as they approached him, "So you return from the wilds, Have you been successful?"

Alims made his eyes widen in an overdramatic show of fear as he rapidly patted down the many pockets that where stitched into his robes, "I knew I was forgetting something." He said sheepishly.

The four men didn't laugh as they stared at the elf. "Yeah, we have them." Alim sighed in defeat pulling the vials from his bag.

Duncan nodded. "Good, I've had the circle mages preparing, with the blood you've retrieved we can begin the joining."

Alim turned to Alistair and asked the only other person who would likely end up surviving the next forty-eight hours. "Should we bring up the sneaky witch thief?"

Alistar rolled his eyes, "There was a woman at the tower, and her mother had the scrolls," He paused to gather his thoughts, "They were both very… odd."

"Where they wilder folk?" The senior Warden asked with a raised brow.

Alistair shrugged "I don't think so, they might be apostates"

Duncan frowned, "I know you were once a templar Alistar, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls, let us focus on the joining."

"I'm ready when everyone else is." Alim said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't about to risk his life.

Duncan gave a small smile, "Excellent, you will need that courage to face what comes next."

"Courage?" Daveth asked voice dripping in worry, "How much Danger are we in?"

"I will not lie," Duncan said sadly, "We grey wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are"

'Possibly dying from Darkspawn blood, Any fight with Darkspawn, The whole Archdemon bullshit that I'll ignore, the whole 'not supposed to have political power' shit that I'll also ignore, fertility I think…' Alim continued on with various other things that Grey Wardens had to give up.

"Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." Duncan said gravely.

Alim pretended to be worried, "Is that the reason the joining is so secret?"

"If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice," Duncan said in an almost mournful tone,"Sadly that will never be so."

'And yet were having this conversation in the middle of a busy camp' Alim mentally snarked.

"Let's go then," Daveth said nervously, "I'm anxious to see this joining now."

"I agree, let's have it done." Jory nodded.

"Then let us begin." Duncan said with a small smile before turning to Alistar, "Alistair, take them to the old temple"

As the group of four briskly strolled through the camp Alim poked Jory in the side, earning the balding man's attention.

"Just a new kinda bear." The young elf said, trying to reassure the man. Jory's brows narrowed in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on his face.

The man nodded, and set his face into a look of grim determination.

* * *

'Oh yeah, "Had the Mages preparing" my ass.' Alim griped mentally after the four men had been standing in the crumbling remains of some temple for twenty or so minutes.

"The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it." Jory said as his confidence waned as they waited for Duncan.

"Are you blubbering again." Daveth said frustratedly.

Jory sneared, "Why all these damn tests, have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition," Daveth sneared, "Maybe they're just trying to annoy you?"

Alim sighed, "Both of you, calm your tits. These guys are a legendary group, of course they're going to be a bit choosy."

"I only know that my wife is in highever with a child on the way, if they had warned me…" Jory paused, "It just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you?" Daveth pointed out, logically "Maybe that's why they don't. The wardens do what they must right?"

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory indignantly asked.

"I'd Sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the blight." Daveth said solemnly.

"I have to agree with Daveth, Jory." Alim chimed, "The Wardens seem to place a big emphasis on sacrifice, maybe they will only let those in who are willing to do so?"

"You saw those darkspawn tonight, wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?" Daveth pointed out.

"I ehm…" Jory stuttered, scrambling for words.

"Maybe you'll die tonight, Maybe we'll all die, If nobody stops the darkspawn we'll die for sure." Daveth said wisely.

"I just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Jory said nervously.

"At last we come to the joining," Duncan said while he walked past the group, Alim moved next to Jory and tried to silently reassure the man.

"The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." Duncan continued focussed on the task before him, stopping before a stone table, "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"were going to drink the blood… of those creatures?" Jory asked turning a little green around the collar.

Duncan looked at the man solemnly, "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint, we can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon." Alistair added on.

"Sounds like there's something to be gained here, lets get on with it then" Alim said, still trying to reassure Jory.

'I swear to god if you pussy out and die I'm going to be pissed.' Alim thought to himself.

"We speak only a few words prior to the joining, but these words have been said since the first." Duncan said with a deep breath "Alistair if you would."

Alistair took a deep breath, "Join us brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn and should you parish," Alim caught Jory's eye and tried to silently reassure him, "know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day… we shall join you."

'God that was too fuckin serious.'

"Daveth, step forward." Duncan commanded, handing the cup to the thief who took a gulp of the tainted blood within.

As soon as the cup had left his hands he started to choke, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell to the ground convulsing.

"Makers Breath!" Jory cried as he took a step back, Alim placed a firm hand on the taller mans shoulder to off some sense of comfort. Alim started focusing his magic for a back-up plan.

"I am sorry Daveth." Duncan said as David's dying gasps slowly faded. "Step forward Jory."

Jory looked at the darker man in fear. "But I have a wife," He tried to object, reaching for his sword.

He soon found he couldn't.

Alim stepped in front of the paralyzed man as leftover mana faded from his fingers, "Jory, calm the fuck down."

Jory tried to speak but found he couldn't, "You were about to make a terrible decision," Alim said, Jory glared at the man.

"Oh, cut the bullshit." Alim returned the glare, "I know for a fact that their a chance that we can survive drinking that blood, whereas if you try to fight your way out of here you'll leave your pretty wife all alone to raise you kid."

Realization dawned in Jory's eyes, though fear was still the dominant emotion.

Alim sighed, "Alright, just to prove to you how confident I am in my survival, I'll drink the blood."

Alim turned to Duncan who had been watching the events unfold, "That is okay, right?" The older man nodded.

"The spell should wear off in a few minutes, or when I die." Alim said motioning for Duncan to bring him the blood cup, "Whichever comes first."

'Over the gums and all that junk.' Alim thought as he tipped the contents of the goblet into his mouth.

The moment the cup left his hand, a migraine like none Alim had ever experienced before pierced his skull with a constant soft whispering of dark things echoing through his mind.

Alim felt some type of power course through his veins as his eyes clouded white, Visions of a fierce dragon covered in rotten scarred flesh entered his head with the soft enjambment of a corrupted melody screeched at him from beyond the fringes of his perception, sung by countless tainted souls.

Luckily the vision soon faded as he found himself on his back staring up at the night sky and two very concerned human faces.

"It is finished, Welcome." Duncan said in a neutral tone.

"Where's Jory," Alim asked looking around the old ruins. He didn't have long to wonder as he spotted the man face down, thankfully not in a pool of his own blood.

Alistair frowned at the look on Alims face, "Two more deaths, In my joining only one of us died. But it was… horrible, I'm glad at least one of you made it through."

Duncan helped the young elf on to his feet, "How do you feel?"

"That was a pain in the ass." Alim said, more than a little pissed off that his investment into Jory didn't work out. The elf made a mental note to look into his wife and child when the blight blew over.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked, "I had terrible dreams after my joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn as we all do," Duncan offered "that and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

Alistair looked up after a moment, "Before I forget, there is one last part to your joining, we take some of that blood and put in a pendant, something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far."

The blond moved off to fill the pendant as Duncan moved over to Alim and placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder, "Take some time, when your ready I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

Alim rubbed a hand over his face as he stared at the pendant Alistair placed in his hand, "Alright, I'll be down their in a moment." He said weakly, both from emotion and physical strain.

Duncan nodded sympathetically, "The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as your able."

Alim sat on a fallen pillar as he turned his senses to his body. He noticed a soft hum seemed to resonate in just beyond his hearing, and a soft flow of burning muck in his veins. If he were to hazard a guess it was probably the taint.

Again the elf sighed rolling the pendant roll in his fingers, he really felt bad about Jory's and, to an extent, Daveth's fates but there was little he could do about it now, and he had done his best at the time.

'At least Jory died honorably' Alim thought bitterly as he placed the pendant around his neck. The elf rose from his seat and activate his Stone Armor and Spell Wisp spells, taking some modicum of pride in noticing that they caused him significantly less strain to maintain. The elf looked at both mens corpses, and grabbed Jory's greatsword.

'Add this to the list of shit I need to do.' Alim thought as he wrapped the blade, a gift to give to the mans wife assuming she survived the blight.

"Loghain, my decision is final, I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault," Alim heard the King declared as the young elf approached the war table.

Loghain's frown deepened, "You risk too much Kalin, the darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the frontlines!"

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all" Cahlin shot back.

Loghain looked like he was about to have a stroke, "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves." He growled through clenched teeth.

King Cahlin looked genuinely angry now, "It is not a fool notion, Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past and you will remember who is king."

Loghain's eyes darkened. "How fortunate Marik did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century."

'Oh so this is the moment Loghain decided to revolt.' Alim thought to himself.

Cahlin smirked, "Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" The King turned to the local leading Grey Warden "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are your majesty." Duncan confirmed with a bow of his head.

King Cahlin turned to the young elf "And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road, I understand congratulations are in order." He said with a smile.

Alim gave a bow to the dead man walking, "Many thanks, your majesty." He said in a false grateful tone.

King Cahlin smiled harder, "Every free Warden is needed now, you should be honored to join their ranks."

'More like lucky to join their ranks' Alim thought snarkily to himself, 'wait, that still doesn't work.'

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing Cahlin, we must attend to reality." Loghain said in a tone that totally didn't foreshadow any betrayal or plans of usurpation.

'The only reason you're able to get away with being that ominous is because everyone here is an idiot, except for me, and your history. But you are right sadly.' Alim thought as he glanced at Loghain from the corner of his eye.

King Cahlin sighed at the older mans borderline threat, "Fine, speak your strategy." He leaned over the table, "The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging out lines and then?"

Loghain joined the king in leaning over the table, "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge-"

"To flank the Darkspawn, I remember." The King interrupted, causing a vein to pulse angrily on Loghain's wrinkled brow, "This is the Tower of Azshara in the ruins, yes?"

"Well who should light this beacon?" The King asked looking up from the map to the older man.

"I have a few men stationed there, it's not a dangerous task but it is vital." Loghain said in a strained tone.

King Cahlin leaned back from the table and looked to Duncan, "Then we should send our best, Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done."

"Alright." Alim said, only half paying attention.

"See, glory for everyone!" Cahlin said turning to Loghain, like a kid seeking approval of an un-attentive parent.

Loghain sighed again. "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much, is that truly wise?"

King Cahlin frowned as they returned to the topic, "Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain, Grey Wardens battle the blight no matter where they're from." He said matter of factly, as if Wardens themselves where free of corruption.

"Your majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing." Duncan interjected.

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the wilds" Loghain declared glaring at the Grey Warden.

"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan?" King Cahlin asked less hostile about the topic than his general.

Duncan frowned as his warning fell on deaf ears. "I… Yes your Majesty."

"Your Majesty the tower and its beacon are unnecessary, the circle of magi-" Balding Mage #2319-b inserted himself in the conversation as Angry Chantry lady™ #162-x followed the mage around the table.

"We will not trust any lives to your spells Mage." Angry Chantry lady™ #162-x spat the title out like a slur, "Save them for the darkspawn."

Loghain looked like he was close to killing the both of them on the spot, "Enough, this plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." He begrudgingly declared.

"Thank you Loghain, I cannot wait for that glorious moment!" The king sounded more like a giddy school boy, "The Grey Wardens battle aside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil."

"Yes Cahlin, a Glorious moment for us all." Loghain ominously said, causing Alim to wonder just how oblivious everyone around him was at the killing intent practically radiating off the man.

Some small plan nitpicking later the Alim totally understood and totally didn't ignore, the Elf found himself back in front of Duncans Bonfire.

Duncan looked to the newest Grey Warden, "You heard the plan, You and Alistair will go to the tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

Alistair's eyes widened in surprise "What?" he all but shouted, "I won't be in the battle?"

Duncan turned to the bastard prince, "This is by the king's personal request Alistair, if the beacon is not lit, Tern Loghain's men won't know when to charge." He tried to console in a fatherly manner.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch just in case right?" Alistair snarked in an offended tone.

Alim decided to try and get some early brownie points with the local blonde, "He's right, we should be in the battle."

"That is not your choice," Duncan said, starting to sound frustrated, "If King Cahlin wishes for Grey Wardens to make sure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there." He scolded both Wardens. "we must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn, exciting or no."

Alistair sighed "I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Rimmer gold I'm drawing the line, Darkspawn or no,"

"You've got some odd ideas about the king." Alim gently picked on the blonde.

"I'll have you know I look rather fetching in a dress." Alistair defended himself in a mock offended tone.

Duncan made a noise that was something between a grunt and groan of regret, "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the Kings camp," He started trying to shift the conversation to a more serious topic, "the way we came when we arrived, you'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance from the top you'll overlook the entire valley."

"When do we light the beacon?" Alim asked. 'Timing is important after all.

"We will signal you when the time is right," He turned to the blonde Grey Warden "Alistair will know what to look for."

"May we partake in the battle afterwards?" Alim asked trying not to sound like a bloodthirsty mage.

Duncan frowned softly, "Stay with the Terns men, and guard the tower, if you are needed we will send word."

"And if an Archdemon appears?" Alim continued to push just for the fun of it.

Alistair turned to the elf, "We soil our drawers, that's what"

Duncan's frown deepened, "If it does leave it to us, I want no heroics from either of you."

"So when this party starting?" The Mage looked at the old man.

Duncan relaxed as the elvish mage seemed to become more focused on his mission, "The battle is about to begin, once I leave move quickly. You'll have less than an hour."

"Joy." Alim mumbled under his breath.

"Then I must join the others, from here you two are on your own." Duncan Paused. "Remember, you are both Grey Wardens, I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan…" The man said softly, "May the Maker watch over you."

Duncan gave a soft smile, "May he watch over us all." He said before he walked off.

'At least they left on good terms.' Alim thought as he watched the darker man walk away.

"Hey Alistair, quick pit stop first." Alim said walking towards the mages chest that didn't hold really anything important, but the items would earn some decent coin later.

"Are you stealing?" Alistair asked as Alim crouched over the no longer guarded chest.

"No," Alim said like a child who was caught with their hand in a cookie jar, "I have a key."

"I thought this chest held items for the mages to use, though?" Alistair asked unconvinced.

"I am a mage." Alim said as he transferred the contents of the chest into his backpack. He looked up as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and heavy rain drops started to fall from the sky, "We need to get moving."

"Let's cross the bridge and get to the Tower of Ishal!" Alistair shouted over the roaring rain as the two stood at the end of the ancient stone bridge.

The two sprinted across the bridge as the battle started beneath their feet, the duo ignoring the shouts of war.

Twice in their short journey they were almost hit by burning masses smashing into the bridge, destroying ballista in the process and peppering the duo in splinters. The two made the journey safely though.

"You… Your Grey Wardens, aren't you?" Nameless Guard #323-h37 almost begged as he gasped for breath, "The tower, it's been taken!" He shouted with fear in his eyes.

"What are you talking about man, Taken how?" Alistair demanded an explanation

Nameless Guard #323-h37 looked up at the tower as he started explaining, "The Darkspawn came up through the lower chambers they're everywhere, most of our men are dead!"

Alistair set his jaw in grim determination, "Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!"

Nameless Guard #323-h37 and Nameless Guard #949-r942 shared a look as the fell in line behind Alim and Alistair.

The group had barely traveled twenty feet when they were forced to watch two soldiers be ripped apart by a group of Darkspawn, five melee and two archers to be more precise.

Alim felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach as he watched the Darkspawn rip into the fallen soldiers corpses, cannibalising the dead right before their eyes. Luckily for him, certain schools of magic affected his mental state, The primal school of earth's effect slowing down how he processes his emotions, so He had some time before he was hit by shock or anything like that.

Also watching one of the tainted beasts head scattering into bits of gore from a stone fist gave the elf some cold comfort in the matter. The other six swiftly fell under the assault of blade, magic, and crossbow bolt.

Alim swiftly checked over the bodies of the darkspawn, earning some weak health politics, coin, and some gems out of the ordeal.

And that's how it went on, up until the group finally found themselves in the tower.

The towers entrance was filled with smoke, flame, and Darkspawn, "Watch for traps!" Alim shouted as he tried to aim an Arcane bolt at the Darkspawn Emissary. Sadly his warning came to late as Nameless Guard #949-r942 stepped on the trip wire and triggered the explosive trap.

Alim had been far enough away that shrapnel had bounced off his stone-like skin, but Nameless Guard #949-r942 had been near the center of the explosion and flung away from the group.

Alistair leaped forward to cover his short term allies recovery and managed to literally disarm a Darkspawn genlock and behead a second one.

With some help from his fellow Nameless Guard, Nameless Guard #949-r942 was back on his feet with the contents of a lesser health poultice flowing down his throat.

As the two melee warriors fought off the remaining Darkspawn, Alim and the Crossbow soldier took shots at the Emissary.

Soon the room was filled with the soft crackling of fire and the gasps of three warriors. Alim took the time that the men took to catch her breath to scavenge the room for loot, finding little except for a locked chest.

'Time to put my lockpicking skills to the test.' Alim thought as he raised the tip of his staff to the lock and shot a Stone fist into the lock, shattering it. 'Noice.'

Once the group was ready to advance, they advanced forward, entering the room where the Darkspawn had broken through the foundation were three genlocks where waiting, and the sound of battle brought in another small group of darkspawn.

They fought on, Alim taking every opportunity to loot and scavenge that he could, while trying his best to support the two knights who fought up close.

"Makers breath" Alistair said out of breath as they reached the top of the stairs leading to the second floor, "What are the darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the Horde." He took a deep breath, "There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here."

"Have you tried telling them their in the wrong place?" Alim said snarkily trying to lighten the mood.

"Right, because this is all just a big misunderstanding." Alistair rolled with the sarcasm, "We'll laugh about this later!"

"At any rate we need to hurry, we need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Tern Loghain will be waiting for the signal" He said focusing on the task before them.

The group marched forward, checking the side rooms and fighting off the darkspawn in their and gaining access to the arms and weapons within,

Beyond that was where the larger weapons and arms such as ballista where stored, and it was flooded with darkspawn.

"Cover me!" Alim shouted as he blitzed past several darkspawn, earning a few glancing blows as he moved for a ballista, realization flared in Alistair's eyes as he tried to move the two other guards to the side and out of the way of the deadly weapons.

"Hey Ass-buts!" Alim shouted earning the Darkspawns attention, "Hasta La Vista baby," He shouted as he fired the weapon of war, knocking several Darkspawn to the ground and even penetrating a few of them.

Alistair took the opportunity to swoop in and end several of the downed tainted beasts. The two Grey Wardens had taken out enough Darkspawn in their combined effort to make the remaining beasts far more manageable.

The three men took a little longer to catch their breath now, the last half hour of fighting and running was starting to catch up with them.

"We're halfway there, boys." Alim tried to encourage the soldiers as he looted the fallen beasts for any goodies they had on them.

The group charged on, barging through what was once quarters for the guard, but where now infested by Darkspawn. The room after that being where they stored the Mabari, which Alim promptly let free to help murder the invading Darkspawn.

With the help of the dogs the four men were able to make it up to the top of the tower in half the time.

The four men and three dogs charged to the top of the stairs and were met with the gruesome sight of a hunched over Ogre sloppily crunching away at some dead man, bringing the men to a halt at the sight.

The sound of the dogs growling seemed to alert the towering mass of tainted muscle, causing it to turn its dull gaze upon the group of men.

'Fuck that's huge.' Alim thought as the beast pulled itself up to its full height.

"Dodge!" Alim shouted as the ogre roared and charged at the group of men.

One of the dogs was to slow and was reduced to paste as the Ogre crashed into the wall, stunning it. Alim took the opportunity to cast Weakness on the stunned Ogre as Alistair, the guards, and the dogs all focused on the beast.

The guard with the Crossbow backed away from the Ogre as he peppered its head with Bolts, and the dogs took the opportunity to rend the toughened flesh around the beasts ankles.

The Ogre didn't take to kindly to having his ankles nibbled on and started to grasp after the war puppies, and managed to get both in its hands and smashed them together like a toddler with toy cars.

Alistair and the other Nameless Guard where on guard now as they took potshots at the raging beasts sides.

The sword and shield Nameless guard managed to thrust his sword between two ribs on the Ogres torso, inflicting massive pain to the lumbering oaf but robbing the guard of his one weapon.

Now disarmed and under the intimidating gaze of the giant the guard froze, all but easy pickings for the Ogre as it picked the man up and bit his head off in a shower of gore and viscera.

The Crossbow guard screamed in anguish as he fired a bolt into the behemoths eye, drawing its attention in on it.

The beast charged and the guard was able to get one last lucky shot before he was sent to the Maker, stealing the Ogres sight as it stole his life.

Alim saw an opportunity and took it, launching an Arcane bolt at the back of the beast from the other side of the room. The beast turned and charged in the direction it thought the blast came from.

'Gotta time this correctly,' Alim thought as he prepared his spell.

When the beast had reached the center of the room Alim launched a Stone fist at the beasts head, stunning it, allowing Alistair the opportunity to leap on the beast, going from its knee, to the sword buried in the beasts flesh, up to its head where his own blade found its home, the tip of the sword poking out from the back of the beasts head.

"Light the beacon!" Alim shouted as he jogged towards the fallen behemoth.

Alistair ripped the blade from the monsters head and sprinted towards the kindle to alert the army to make its move.

While Alistair was doing that, Alim began to fervently search the Ogres person for any loot, netting a rune before he felt an arrow pierce his shoulder and completely pass through.

The shock, combined with the stress and exhaustion of the night caused Alim to pass out, his sight fading rapidly as he watched the approaching horde of Darkspawn.

'Any time now Mythal,' Was Alims last thought as his sight faded completely.

* * *

Alim slowly sat up, pain piercing through the mist that hung in his mind and squeezing a his of pain out of him.

The second thing he noticed was he was almost completely nude, with only his undergarments protecting his decency.

The third thing he noticed was the pretty girl in the room.

"Ah, your eyes finally open."Morrigan said as she turned to the elf, "Mother shall be pleased." She moved to stand by the bedside, and between alim and the door.

"Where the actual hell am I." Alim said unable to process his surroundings even with his quickly clearing mind.

"Back in the wilds of course," Morrigan said not very helpfully, "I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten and I have just bandaged your wounds."

Alim looked at the fresh bandages on him the mist in his head blowing away in almost an instance. "You are welcome, by the way." Morrigan said in a slightly snobbish tone. "How does your memory fare?"

"Do you remember mother's rescue?" Morrigan asked drawing out the word 'do'.

"No, the fuck happened with Loghain?" Alim said, slightly stuck in his false ignorance.

'I should probably come clean to someone at some point.' The elf thought to himself.

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field, the Darkspawn won your battle, those he abandoned were massacred." Morrigan paused as she tried to find the right words for her thoughts, probably struggling from lack of socialization. "Your friend is not taking it well"

'Of course not, Duncan's dead… closest thing to a father the man had.' Alim thought to him.

"You mean Alistair?" The elf asked in false hope.

"The suspicious dim-witted one who was with you before, Yes" She smiled like a Cheshire cat. 'I bet you worked all morning on that.'

Morrigan smoothed her features, "He is outside by the fire, Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"Where the hell are my pants?" Alim grumbled as he painfully pulled himself from the bed.

Morrigan pointed to the chest at the end of the bed as she turned and returned to her book shelf.

Alim had to shield his eyes as they adjust to the rising sun, spotting Alistair looking over a body of water. 'This man has no right to look this attractive.'

Flemeth turned as Alim approached "See, here is your fellow Grey Warden," Alim half-heartedly threw up some Jazz hands with a blank look on his face. The old woman ignored the elf's eccentricity "You worry too much young man."

Alistair looked at the elf with tears welling in his eyes. "You… You're alive." His voice was hoarse as he gave a sad chuckle "I thought you were dead for sure."

"It's going to take a lot more than an arrow to the shoulder to take me down," Alim joked, 'Yeah, I'd need one to the knee to end my adventure.' He thought, "Plus Morrigan's mother helped."

"If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on the top of that tower," Alistair said in the same horse tone.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present lad." Said old hermit scolded.

Alistair turned to the woman and stammered out "I didn't mean… but what do we call you, you've never told us your name"

"Names are pretty, but useless." Flemeth said almost pretentious as Alims thought something about the number of names she must of had, "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do."

Alistair almost swallowed his tongue, "The Flemeth?" He asked awe struck, "From the legends?"

"Daveth was right, your the witch of the wilds aren't you?" he accused under his breath.

"And what does that mean?" She said not having a single fuck to give. "I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?"

'A bit my ass.' Alim thought. "So, what caused you to want to save us?"

"Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once can we?" Flemeth chuckled darkly, "Someone has to deal with these darkspawn, it has always been the Grey Wardens duty to unite the lands against the blight" She turned to Alim, "Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Loghain did his damndest to break the land if you ask me," Alim grumbled.

"It doesn't make any sense, Why would he do it," Alistair asked.

'The man's got a justified sense of xenophobia to the Orlesians, The previous king was an absolute ass, He's earned his title more than enough, still probably screwed in the head from his best friends disappearance… I could go on.' Alim thought.

"Now that is a good question," Flemeth put on a sympathetic face, "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature, perhaps he believes the blight is an army he can outmaneuver, perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The Archdemon," Alistair hissed in anger.

"You know, no-one's bothered to tell me what an Archdemon is." Alim chose to be a smart ass with that little fact.

Flemeth turned to the elf. "It is said that long ago the Maker sent the old gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface, an Archdemon is an old god awakened and tainted by darkspawn."

"Believe it or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing, and only fools ignore history." The old hag said sagely.

"What do you think the Tern could hope to gain by betraying the king?" Alim asked the room.

"The throne?" Alistair chimed, "He's the Queen's father, still, I can't see how he'll get away with murder."

"You speak as if he would be the first king to gain his throne that way, grow up boy." Flemeth roughly scolded much to Alistair's displeasure.

'Technically Maric did the same, but the previous king before him was an asshole of epic proportions.' Alim thought.

"If Earl Eamon knew what he did he would never stand for it, the lands meet would never stand for it, there would be civil war!" The blonde spat angrily.

"Your referring to the Earl of Redcliffe?" The elf pushed the conversation along.

"I suppose," A thought stuck Alistair, "Earl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar, He still has all his men!" A light sparked in his eye's "And he was Kalin's uncle, I know him!"

Alistair started to build hope within himself as he continued his verbal train of thought "He's a good man, respected in the lands meet, Of course!"

"We could go to Red Cliff and appeal to him for help!" Alistair all but shouted.

"We're going to need more than just an Earl to fight Loghain and the Blight." Alim said enjoying Alistair get all fired up and passionate.

The light that sparkled in Alistair's eyes grew brighter "Of course, the treaties!"

'You mean those valuable items that we got earlier and seemed to have a lot of emphasis on are actually useful!" Alim decided not to voice his thoughts.

"Grey Wardens can command aid from Dwarves, Elves, Mages and other places, they're obligated to help us during the blight!" Alistair continued on without knowing the discouraging thoughts of Alims head.

Flemeth decided to reinsert herself in the conversation "I may be old,"

'That's an understatement,'

"But Dwarves, Elves, Mages this Earl and who knows what else, This sounds like an army to me." Flemeth encouraged.

"So can we do this?" Alistair asked as he turned to Alim, his self-confidence cracking. "Go to Redcliffe and these other places and build an army?"

'You were doing so well man.' Alim thought "It's definitely possible, I'd dare to even say… a high probability. I mean, we are Grey Wardens." The elf vocalized.

"So you are set then, Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asked.

"Could you offer any more help?" Alim asked while turning to her, "There's no such thing as being too prepared."

"Now that you mention it, I do have one more thing to offer," Flemeth said, her sentence isn't given enough time to be ominous before Morrigan struts on scene.

"The stew is bubbling mother dear, shall we have two guests for the eve," The witch turned to the two Grey Wardens, "or none."

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl, and you will be joining them." Flemeth said, dropping the news with the casualness of a comment on the weather.

"Such a shame," Morrigan said disingenuously, not processing her mother's sentence completely,

"What!" She almost shouted as she wiped her head to face her mother, who looked rather smug.

"You heard me girl, the last time I looked you had ears" Flemeth said with a mocking laugh.

"I think this is an excellent idea," Alim said in a half sarcastic tone. Deeply excited to have his waifu join him.

"Have I no say in this!" Morrigan all but shouted.

'Do any of us have any real choices in life.' Alim thought, 'In this life of causality built hundreds of thousands of years in the making only for some insignificant event that will be forgotten in a few decades time.'

"You have been itching to get out of the wilds for years, here is your chance," Flemeth explained to her daughter before she turned to the Wardens, "As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

'How about you twist my arm a little harder.' Alim thought. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Pardon me, but I had the impression that you two needed assistance, whatever the form," Flemeth said as she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Not too look a gift horse in the mouth," Alistair started awkwardly, "But won't this add to our problems?"

"Outside of the wilds, She's an apostate." Alistair pointed out when the three mages turned to him.

"IF you do not wish help from us illegal mages young man," Flemeth says in an almost threatening tone, "Perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

"Point taken," Alistair begrudgingly submit.

"Mother, this is not how I wanted this, I'm not even ready." Morrigan starts to flounder slightly.

"You must be ready, alone these two must unite Ferelden against the Darkspawn," Flemeth explained softly to her daughter.

'Are you sure she didn't mean her luggage?' Alim thought.

"They need you Morrigan," Flemeth continued," without you, they will surely fail and all will perish under the blight, even I"

'Just because your right doesn't mean you have to say it.' Alim whine.

"I… understand," Morrigan reluctantly agreed.

"And you Wardens, do you understand?" Flemeth said turning to them, "I give you that which I value above all in this world, I do this because you must succeed."

'Yes, your entrusting us with your next vessel so one of us can knock-it up and you can have the power of an old god.' Alim mentally thought, 'just cause I know your manipulating me into doing it won't stop me from doing it though.'

"I understand," Alim said.

"Allow me to get my things if you please," Morrigan said tiredly before turning around and going off to do just that.

Alim suddenly found himself facing into the forest as Alistair leaned close to him and whispered, "Are we really bringing an apostate with us?"

"Yes," Alim whispered back, "You had your chance to raise a complaint and you didn't, plus Grey Wardens are the least picky group you'll find on Thedas."

Alim looked over his shoulder at the amused Flemeth, "Besides, do you want to be the one to tell her no?" He asked gesturing at the hag with his head.

Alistair looked over at the now smug Flemeth and paled slightly, admitting defeat as he pulled back.

Morrigan struts out of the shack, looking bitter about her situation, "I am at your disposal Grey Wardens, I suggest a village north of the wilds as our first destination, it is not far and you will find much you need there." Her eyes narrowed, "Or if you prefer I shall simply be your silent guide, The choice is yours."

"I'd prefer you voice your thoughts actually," Alim said trying to be nice at least.

Flemeth laughed at the comment and said, "You may regret that choice, young man." in a mocking tone.

Morrigan sighed, "Farewell mother, do not forget the stew on the fire, I would hate to return to a burned down hut."

"Bah!" The old women scoffed, "'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the blight"

"I-I… All I meant was…" Morrigan stutters.

"Yes I know, do try to have fun dear." Flemeth said as she switched into a more caring mode.

'I think she'll have a bit more than fun.' Alim thought, 'No! Bad dirty thoughts!'

With that, the group began the journey for the nearest village, Lothering.

Over the course of the next day of travel, Alim internally debated the pros and cons of letting Alistair and Morrigan in on his… situation.

'If I let them know than I could have them help me move some pieces into place,' He thought,

'but then again, they could just worsen the butterfly effect.'

Back and forth the elf went, finally deciding he would wait until he recruited Barkspawn to decide.

'At least my spells seem to create less of a strain, Mana pools must be deepening.'

It was the evening of the second day of travel when something actually happened.

The faint sound of barking and leaves rustling brought the trio to a halt, a familiar Mabari sprinted down the dirt road, heading straight for the group.

Alim smiled as he kneeled down to meet the war dog, which barked loudly and ran in a small circle, turning to face the group of Darkspawn that had been following it.

The head of the Darkspawn party ran a clawed finger across its neck as it staired Alim directly in the eye.

"Prepare for battle!" Alim shouted redundantly, as the group was in the midst of doing just that.

The trio of bipeds with the addition of the furry beast quickly cut down the nine darkspawn.

The Mabari sneezed as it pawed its way up to Alim, coming to a stop where it sat on the ground and wagged its tail and panted happily.

"Those Darkspawn didn't hurt you, boy, did they?" Alim asked in the stereotypical lovey-dovey voice that was characteristic of dog owners and rubbed his hands all over the dog.

"I think he was out there looking for you. He's… Chosen you." Alistair said, "Mabari are like that. They call it imprinting."

"Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now?" Morrigan asked not expecting an answer, "Wonderful."

"He's not Mangy!" Alistair joined in on the baby talk as he scratched the top of the dogs head.

"You want him?" Alim asked, having no intention of giving the dog away.

"Me?" The Grey Warden asked in surprise, "I don't want a dog, I can barely take care of myself."

"So many comments come to mind I cannot even begin to choose…" Morrigan mocked.

"At any rate, he must remember you helping him back at Ostagar. You're imprinted." Alistair explained with a chuckle. "Lucky you."

"Your right," Alim piped up happily, "He's mine now." The dog gave a happy bark at the claim.

"How odd. We now have a dog and Alistair is till the dumbest one in the party." Morrigan said taking the opportunity to insult the blonde.

'Welp, time to make a decision.' Alim thought as he pulled himself up.

"Either of you know how to flip a coin?" Alim asked turning to the two surprised companions.

"Yes..." Alistair said slowly.

"I know of it." Morrigan surprised.

"Cool," Alim pulled a copper piece from his pouch, "Heads, Tails, Catch." Alim pointed to the respected parts of the coin before flipping the coin to Alistair, who fumbled to catch the coin.

"Alistair flip the coin, Morrigan try and call it," Alim ordered.

'If Morrigan calls it correctly I'll explain everything.' Alim thought to himself.

Alistair flipped the coin, catching it in his left hand and slamming it onto the back of his right, keeping it covered the entire time.

"Heads." Morrigan declared confidently.

Alistair slowly uncovered the coin as Alim intently watched on.

"Its…"

* * *

 **So that's what it's like writing a cliffhanger. Huh.**

 **So I feel this would be the best time to explain somethings.**

 **First off, Sorry for this chapter is late.**

 **Second off, Up until now I've cut pretty close to the actual story of the games, more so than I probably should if I'm being honest to myself. But I've seen little reason to change things without cause, In the coming chapters I there will be massive amounts of change it's just going to take some time to unfold.**

 **I have plans to make full stories for each game from this franchise and have decently long term plans especially with my version of the Grey Warden.**

 **If anyone has any criticism for me I would love to hear it, and I will try to take it to heart. Hell, I jumped what would be 3-4 updates into one chapter to push things along all because of one review.**

 **Which kind of raises a question; should I focus on making larger chapters that are more likely to move the story in larger steps at the cost of update rate, or stick to my smaller chapters that are more likely to be posted quicker.**

 **I'm going to focus on my other stories "BreakDown" for a little bit to give this some time to sit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight, The point where I start to make a single word or edge title names because that seems easier for chapter titles that I never use to label any given chapter on the websites I post these chapters to.**

 **I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups, maybe Grammarly will hopefully rectify this.**

 **Also, I like to do the swearing of words.**

* * *

"... Heads" Alistair said as he sneered at the coin, a tone of disappointment in his voice at the fact his witchy companion was right.

Said witch just smiled smugly at the young templar before turning to the only elf in the group, "Now, are you going to explain why we had to do that?"

Alim took a deep breath, "Alright, how do I put this…" The elf mumbled into his clenched hands.

"I'm not… from around… here..." He said slowly as he held his hands up to his face, as if prayer, and lowed them to where his fingers were pointing between his two compatriots. Who shared a look of confusion, for once in agreement.

"The only one of us who's from around here is Morrigan," Alistair said severely confused by the elf's actions.

"Your right but that's not what I meant…" Alim massaged the bridge of his nose as he struggled to put the right words to his thoughts, before spitting out, "I mean Thedas, I'm not from Thedas."

"What, like a spirit?" Morrigan said in mocking disbelief, "Your a little too plump for that to work."

"Unless he's an abomination," Alistair suggested before realizing the implications of his words and slowly turning to look at the elf cautiously.

"No Alistair, I'm not an abomination," Alim turned to Morrigan, "And trust me, spirits can manifest without the need of possession, it's just a very difficult process that tends to fuck the spirit over."

"Alright if your not an abomination, then what are you?" Morrigan leaned back and crossed her arms, leveling her questioning glare at the elf.

'Outside of deeply attracted to you?' The elf shook the thought from his head, "Do either of you know what reincarnation is?"

"No," The two humans said at the same time.

"Basically its when a soul is reborn into a new body after death, to grossly summarize the subject." Alim briefly explained.

"So are you saying your someone else, reborn?" Alistair hesitantly asked.

"Bingo," Alim said snapping his finger and pointing at the blonde.

"I find that hard to believe," Morrigan said just as skeptical as the start of the conversation.

"Trust me, it'll get more bat-shit in a minute." Alim rolled his eyes.

"Go on then," Morrigan said with a wave of her hand after a moment.

"I'm the reincarnation of a human from another world, a world where all of this," He made a sweeping gesture to everything around them, "Is fantasy, a game."

"How are you going to prove that?" Morrigan asked as Alistair tried to grapple with the subject.

"Simple, I'm just going to tell each of you some rather personal information that I have no right to know." Alim said, gaining some confidence, "Who's tea will be spilled first?"

"Me," Morrigan volunteered, "You two could've planned this while I was preparing." Morrigan reasoned.

"Alright, you grew up practically alone, only raised by Flemeth," The elf started out with more obvious facts, "You're able to navigate human society pretty well on the most part, except when it comes to bargaining, table manners, eye contact, handshaking baffles you, you used to lure people into the wilds just to question you, Your mother used you as bait for Templars that followed you, your able to shapeshift and learned it from your mum and spending so much time in nature, You like pretty little 'baubles', you have a massive distrust for the Chantry, you think love is bullshit, do I need to go on?"

Morrigan opened her mouth, "Oh and when you were younger you stole a golden hand mirror from a noblewoman and Flemeth smashed it right in front of you because you tempted danger and you still wonder what would have become of the girl who kept that mirror." Morrigan closed her mouth with a sharp click as her eyes widened.

"And now to be fair," Alim turned back to Alistair who was too busy staring at the witches shock. "Your next Alistair, or should I say… My prince?"

Alistair's neck audibly cracked as he whipped his head to look at the elf with wide eyes.

"So the both of you seem to believe me now," Alim said with a smile as he looked at Alistair, "Thoughts?"

The two where silent for several minutes, the only sound coming from the panting dog next to Alim, who was getting a constant supply of head scritches.

"So, our world is… A story?" Alistair said slowly.

"Well, it's very real at the moment, I just come from a place where it wasn't so real." Alim tried to explain.

"How much do you know about it?" Alistair asked.

"A lot, not as much as some people, but more than enough to be dangerous in this world." Alim vaguely explained, "I have several hard facts about the past and twice as many vague ones, I also know about certain events coming in the next thirteen to fourteen years."

"Did you know about what was going to happen to Ostagar?" Alistair asked in a dangerously neutral tone.

Alim didn't notice "Yeah, I-" He was cut off by a metal gauntlet smashing into his face, knocking him to the ground.

"You could've done something!" Alistair accused Barkspawn growling at the man, trying to scare him off. Alistair didn't notice.

'Really glad for Stone Armor right now.' Alim thought as he rubbed his sore jaw.

He slowly pulled himself up, "Your right, but-" Alim was quickly reacquainted with the ground when Alistair slammed another armored fist into his fist. Barksapwn barked and was about to lunge at the man, but Alim put a hand on the dogs back causing it to stand down.

Alim stayed on the ground for a moment as he blinked the spots out of his vision, all the while muttering the beginnings of a spell.

"What do you have to say for yourself-" Alistair was cut off by Alim turning towards the templar and flinging a hand into his face, magic pouring out of the offending limb and freezing Alistair in place.

"Now listen here buddy," Alim said as he pulled himself up and got in the templar's face, "Don't think for a second that Duncan and Cailan's deaths don't way on my mind." Because he would be right, "I had to let them die, just like I'll have to let several others die." The elf said frustration building in his voice.

"My knowledge is only as good as long as things don't change more than needed, and I need that knowledge to be accurate for as long as possible for me to do as much good as possible." Alim leaned out of the man's face, calming down slightly, "My only goal is to help this world."

"Blink once if you're not going to attack me when I release the spell." Alistair glared at the elf for a moment, before making a very intentional blink. Alim released the spell, causing Alistair to stumble back.

"So if you are so set on things changing as little as possible, why let us in on your little secret?" Morrigan asked, seemingly having regained her composure.

"I don't plan to 'change as little as possible,'" Alim sighed, "I plan to change things whenever I can to better the world or when I think the choices that were made in the original story where stupid."

"And those choices are?" Morrigan prodded a little harder.

"Mainly about future companions, and certain decisions I want to have the chance to explain myself before I make certain… frustrating choices." Alim looked at Alistair out of the corner of his eye.

"Mainly minor things with you Morrigan, like helping the Chantry for coin or clout, and some major things for you Alistair." Alim danced around the topics of such choices so as not to frustrate the already angry man. Angry man with a sword was not a good equation in Alim's book.

"Like what?" Alistair all but demanded.

"As much as it's going to piss you off right now, I want to wait till your less likely to stab me over it." Alim eyed the blondes sword.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Considering the fact that this choice more often than not ends in the death of someone, yes," Alim said grimly.

Alistair didn't look convinced, "Alright, how about this, when the time comes if I am unable to convince you to side with me, I'll owe you a favor of equal value that you can use to make me do something I don't want to after the Blight."

Alistair thought for a moment, "I won't agree just yet, I want to know an example of what these 'choices' sound like."

"That's all I ask," Alim said, at least glad to know the blonde will consider it, "Morrigan, this system also applies to you."

"You'd really indebt yourself to her," Alistair asked incredulously.

"He'd let himself be indebted to the likes of you, is it really such a surprise." Morrigan mocked the templar.

"The both of you forget the fact that I already know you, I know what it's like to be on your bad side, and how to get on your good side. I'll be fine." Alim consoled the blonde.

"Did you just admit that you're going to manipulate us? Alistair gave the elf a sideways glare.

"Isn't that what all social interaction is, manipulation?"

"Not really," Alistair said hesitantly.

"Shame." Alim said, "I'll explain some more of my short term and long term goals when we get to Lothering, onwards!"

Alim spun on his heel and proceeded to march down the road, looting darkspawn corpses along the way.

"What a strange little fellow," Morrigan muttered before following the elf, Alistair following suit after a moment of contemplation, Barkspawn happily patted along the group.

* * *

 **Considering that the last chapter was somewhere in the length of three-to-four chapters I feel that this chapter being a bit short is justified, especially since its early.**

 **So I thought this story would be my first to break One-thousand views, but that honor went to 'BreakDown,' which is also on the right path to being my first story to reach a hundred follows. Neat.**

 **Please review if you enjoyed this, reviews are a great form of encouragement and can help me improve if anyone is willing to offer constructive criticism.**

 **Have a good whatever now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine; Ripple**

 **I don't have a beta so this is bound to have several grammatical screw-ups, maybe Grammarly will hopefully rectify this.**

 **Also, I like to do the swearing of words.**

* * *

"So, what do we do now mister oracle?" Alistair asked as the group stepped over the corpses of the highwaymen who thought to make a profit off of them.

'I'm getting used to the sight of dead bodies way to easily,' Alim sighed, "Well, we should probably plan out our next steps for these treaties and the immediate problems in this town."

"Problems?" Morrigan echoed.

"It's the blight, everything's gone to shit." Morrigan nodded at the blunt response, "Plus, we're going to need coin and supplies."

"So are we helping out of the good of our hearts or for coin?" Alistair asked as he whipped the blood off of his blade.

"Yes." Alim simply said, ignoring the eye roll he got from the Templar, "Now, on to planning."

"I thought you already had a plan," Morrigan said off-handedly.

"There's a reason I told the two of you about my… "situation," I'm fallible and would like someone to be able to call me out on my bullshit." Alim sighed as he reached into his pack and pulled a map from it.

"I think we should head to Redcliffe first, from my knowledge it seems to be in the most precarious position, after that we should head to the Dales, make a pit stop in Denerim to pick up a dude, backtrack to Redcliffe, move north to deal with the Circle, run through Ozamar, and finally confront Loghain in Denerim, " Alim traced the line that the group would hopefully follow.

"What's going on in Redcliffe?" Alistair asked in a worried tone.

"And why must we go to it twice?" Morrigan added.

"Redcliffe is currently under assault by a demon possessing the Arl son," Alim squinted in thought, "I think his name was Connor?" The elf shook the thought aside.

"As for why we're going to Redcliffe twice, the Arl's in a coma from poisoning." Alim ignored Alistair's shocked inhale, "The only cure is the ashes of Andraste."

"Those are real?" Morrigan asked with a raised brow.

"Very," Alim said, "Also we will have to kill a dragon to get to it." Not really, but he wanted that dragon scales and the bragging rights. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, who poisoned the arl?" Alistair asked with a note of anger in his voice.

"An old friend of mine, Jowan." Alim looked away from the man, "He's a blood mage… and I may be responsible for him escaping the tower of magi."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Alistair asked in a dead tone.

"He's the reason I was able to get into the Wardens, had to do a wrong thing for the greater good." Alim tried to defend himself, Alistair didn't look convinced.

"Any other past decisions we should know about?" Alistair sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Just future ones," Alim said in a far too chipper tone.

"Such as?" Morrigan made herself known in the conversation as Alistair huffed in frustration.

"I'm still ruminating on those, I want to check some things before I solidify those choices." Alim turned to look at the crowded village, "Till then, we got some people to help."

Morrigan made a sound of disgust much to Alistair's displeasure.

* * *

"Okay, so small change of plans." Alim said as the three stood in front of the chantry bored, "I want to check and see if there's a certain individual here, and while I do that I'd like you three," He gestured to the man, woman, and dog, "To go look for a lost heirloom."

"You want us to go run an errand while you wander around town?" Morrigan asked in shock.

"It's the least dangerous of the requests," Alim tried to placate as he handed the request over to the witch in question, "Plus this individual is very important."

"How important," Alistair asked.

"Collapse of century-old institution's level important." Alim said grimly, "I'll explain more when we're not in the middle of a town."

Alistair and Morrigan shared a skeptical look but begrudgingly followed the elf's lead. Alim reached into his bag and pulled out a thin metal disk.

"Use this if you need to get my attention." Alim said handing the disk to Morrigan, "Channel some mana into it and you'll be able to call me."

"What a peculiar little thing," Morrigan said as she ran her fingers over the ingrained runes in the rim of the disk.

"I managed to make a deal with a spirit of knowledge to help connect the various disks to allow long-distance communication." Alim explained, "Had to get help for it, but it worked out in the end."

"When your done make your way back here and wait for me, Depending if I have enough time I might have a new group member with me."

"New member?" Alistair echoed in a questioning tone.

"You expect me to kill the Archdemon with you three behind me, fuck that." Alim said starting to move away from the group, shouting over his shoulder "let's try to meet up before sundown!"

"At least he had the decency to tell us where to look." Alistair snarked as he pulled his map out, eyes widening in surprise when he saw a location marked for the three.

Off in the distance, Alim laughed

* * *

An hour of asking around later, Alim found himself in front of an old cottage on the outskirts of the village that was Lothering. He had thought it would be a good idea to change out of his robes into some casual non-magey clothes and tried to conceal his staff as a walking stick.

'Calm down Alim…' Alim thought all but calmly, 'What are the odds that this can go wrong.'

The elf took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Alim hesitated a moment before rapping his knuckles on the door in three quick strikes.

For twenty seconds the elf held his breath, anxiety building. He raised his fist to knock a second time but the sound of movement on the other side made him pause.

"What do you want." A man with short brown hair and blue eyes demanded as he opened the door. 'Carver.'

"I'm here to speak to the eldest Hawke sibling," Alim said, hoping the taller man didn't notice the stiffness that had overcome the elf.

Carver rolled his eyes before turning around, "Garret, someone's here to see you!"

Alim failed to make sense out of the muffled return shout, only gathering that the voice belonged to a man, "How should I know, He asked for you." Carver shouted back.

Again a muffled shout came from in the cottage, closer but still muffled. "Just get your arse out here and talk to the man!" Carver shouted before turning to Alim, "He should be out in a moment."

Carver retreated into the house, leaving Alim to stew in his thoughts on the doorstep. Worry rose in his throat, this was one of the decisions that were more or less out of his control. Carver had more of a chance than not of dying depending on what 'class' this Hawke was, and that did not sit well in the elf's stomach.

Carver had always been Tristan's favorite Hawke sibling, mainly because he himself knew what it was like to both be the annoying younger sibling and how it felt to have one. It also helped that he refused to play as anything other than a mage.

"What do you wa-" A man with shaggy brown hair and amber eyes Alim assumed was Garret started to say but stopped when he looked Alim in the face.

For a brief moment, the man's eyes glowed softly and Alim saw a different face on the man, a face from another life.

"Drayce?" Alim asked in a shaky voice.

"Tristan?" The eldest Hawke sibling asked in turn.

Alim stepped back as the Hawke sibling stepped out of the cottage and closed the door gently behind him.

"Is that really you?" Alim asked in a shaky tone before opening his arms up for a hug, "You have no idea how much I missed you brother!"

The taller man spun from the door, slamming a fist into the elfs jaw and knocking him to the ground, a look of rage on his face.

'Not how I expected this to go.' Alim thought, glad he had yet to drop his stone armor.

The human reached up and hefted the man up by the collar of his shirt, "Do you know how long I've been here!" The man hissed, "And you choose now of all times to show up!"

"I've been busy!" The elf hissed back in turn, "Besides, I've been stuck in the Circle of Magi."

The man's amber eyes widened in fear, frost formed on the back of his hands as Alims collar began to smoke, "Did you come here to drag me off to that prison?" He asked in a deadly tone. 'Well, at least I know which Hawke sibling is screwed.'

'This is going poorly.' Alim grimly thought as he prepared to weave a paralysis spell on the man if he got anymore violent, "No, I didn't and can you please put me down so we can talk like civilized people?"

Garret glared at the elf, but let him drop from his grasp. "I gave up the name Drayce years ago, it's Garrett now."

"Well then, if we're going by new names," Alim stood up brushing the dirt off his clothes, "Than call me Alim."

"That's a gay name." Garrett deadpanned.

"Didn't choose it, glad you still have some sense of humor." Alim gave the man a sad smile, "But I'm here on business."

Alim reached into his bag and pulled a metal disk from his bag before handing it to the man.

"The hell is this?" Garret asked as he ran a hand over the polished metal.

"My attempt at a magic cellphone." Alim pointed to the various runes on the disk, "Channel your Mana into this and you should be able to contact me."

"Alright," Garret let his hand fall to the side, "So is this what brought you out to my neck of the woods."

Alim face grew grim, "The blights coming."

"I know this," Garrett said equally grim.

"You know what's going to happen to Bethany."

Garrett tensed, "I won't-."

"We both know that's unlikely." Alim cut the man of, "You haven't had the luxury of training in a circle like I have."

Anger flashed in Garretts eyes as smoke rose from his hands, "I'm more than capable of taking care of my own."

"It's an Ogre, Garrett," Alim tried to reason, "I needed three other people to take one down, and two of them died."

Garrett opened his mouth to continue arguing but Alim raised a hand to stop him, "I'm about to encounter a demon in Redcliffe," Garrett glared at the elf, seeming to sense where the conversation was heading, "I'm going to make a deal with it on your behalf."

"No." Garrett all but shouted.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Alim stared the man dead in the eye.

"I said no." Garrett toward over the elf, attempting to intimidate the other mage, "I'm not going to let you screw yourself over for my sister."

"I've had twelve years to refine a contract, do you think I'm going to fuck this up?" Alim smirked.

"I see you're still as arrogant as ever," Garrett sighed, "Stubborn too."

"Yep." Alim turned, "It was good seeing you again."

"Same," Garrett smirked.

'Glad that worked out.' Alim thought to himself, 'I wonder how Alistair and Morrigan are doing.'

* * *

"He didn't mention bandits or traps would be out here." Alistair gripped as he massaged his throbbing ankle, the armor on his shin barely protecting the limb from the teeth of a bear trap.

"I know this," Morrigan said coldly.

"You know, your no fun to talk with."

"And you continue to offer nothing of value in conversation."

The two were silent for a moment. "Do you think we can trust him?" Alistair asked.

"Who says I trust you?" Morrigan said in an almost defensive tone.

"I haven't claimed to know the future have I?" Alistair bit back, before letting his voice softened a bit, "The man admitted he plans to manipulate us and let any number of people die."

Morrigan didn't respond.

"I mean," Alistair continued, "He claims that he's doing this for the greater good, but he hasn't explained what that entails."

"For all, we know he could just be a power hungry con artist." The Templar tried to rationalize.

"Then how did he know those things?" Morrigan asked, trying her best to keep her mask up.

"I don't know." Alistair let out a growl of frustration.

"Beside's, you trusted him enough before we knew this to let him lead."

"I never did," Alistair grumbled.

"You didn't argue against it," Morrigan argued.

Alistair grunted, not having a counter argument. The two lulled into silence as they continued their search.

"I'd figured you'd be the first to distrust him." Alistair suddenly said after a time.

"I never said I didn't." Morrigan smirked, "But he's not the only one who is skilled in manipulation."

"Well, that's comforting."

* * *

 **A/N; Hey, look at me being all smart trying to set up plot points that I probably won't even end up covering this year. Then again, I might get possessed by some form of ambition and finish this within the year. Dunno.**

 **Have a good one.**


End file.
